Being Abandoned
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: ."I saw him" Aidou shrieked "It was Ryou! He was watching me!"' Just when he thought everything was over, Aidou sees Ryou watching him all the time. Is he going crazy? Or is Ryou honestly still alive and back for more. Sequel to Being Controlled.
1. Walks And Threats

**OK so this is the final part of all three of my stories. The Trilogy will end after these final chapters! (I think there will be six chapters if I can manage it, like all the other stories). Once again I hope you do review, and I would love to hear what you think. Also so anyone who has read the first two (and to those who havent) I am going through them and fixing any punctuation and spelling errors that I see. **

**Oh and a tiny run through of whats happened so far in my trilogy, it is short so to get the whole thing you need to read them.  
"Aidou was tormented by nightmares and his dead sister. Then he was kidnapped during a string of murders and it was shown that the new boy was really a vampire that wanted to own Aidou, he killed his sister but then they got away. In the second one, the night class' minds were taken over and Aidou was kidnapped. Yuki, Zero and Ichijo saved them and Kain killed Ryou"**

_**Title: The Abandoning  
Summery: '"I saw him" Aidou shrieked "It was Ryou! He was watching me!"' Just when he thought everything was over, Aidou sees Ryou watching him all the time. Is he going crazy? Or is Ryou honestly still alive and back for more.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Suspense  
By: Maxine/Stebbins-Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: Aidou's dead younger sister Erica. Ichijo's nephew Tatsua. And the bad guy of the story, Ryou.  
That is all so enjoy reading and PLEASE review! Oh and also, there will be a little about Kain in this story but not much.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Walks And Threats**

Somewhere in the middle of a field, surrounded by wonderfully growing trees and small animals that created homes in the trees was a school. It was not a normal school, because it held a certain group of students. The school had tall white buildings and layers of green grass. The flowers laced in with the mud under them. It was a nice place to go for more people and they were only too happy to send their children there. This school was called Cross Academy.

Cross Academy was very quiet. Quiet as it had been in a long time. Most people where silently walking to and from their class, some looked over at the Moon Dorm where the beautiful Night Class should be sleeping...

_Should _being they key word in that sentence. For there was one person who was not asleep.

Hanabusa Aidou was in the main room of the dorm. His pale skin was almost as white as paper, and his sky blue eyes were as shaken and fear filled as anything most vampires had seen before. His normally perfect styled hair was gently falling over his face and over his pointed soft ears, that were perked to hear the slightest noise. Normally he wore his white uniform but today he only wore his aqua bottoms and T-shirt with a white blanket wrapped around himself. His nails were bitten down and his thumbs had teeth marks where he had fun out of nail. There were bags under his eyes and he had no smile on his soft lips, instead he had a frown and tears dribbeling down one of his cheeks.

He was on his own, everyone else was tucked in their beds fast asleep, all except Ruka... She wasnt anywhere... She was dead. Aidou had killed her and knew he would never forgive himself. He remembered telling her parents. Aidou knew the others would tell for him but for some strange reason he wanted to tell... It was awful.

They had screamed and shouted their heads off, her father had grabbed Aidou and shook him while her mother scratched down his face. Kaname imediantly stepped in and roared at them to leave Aidou alone. Though they were sad and angry for their daughter, they still obeyed the purebloods and slowly stepped away from Aidou. When they left they glared at Aidou and cursed him to hell.

_The Full Story_  
_As they sat in the main room, Kaname stood by the door, with Kain and Aidou sitting in their seats. The Souen were opposite them, their faces were hard and nervous. They didnt know Ruka was dead yet, they just knew there was bad news that involved their wonderful daughter. Kaname nodded for Aidou to begin and he told the horrible story he wished he could just forget._

_"I am sorry. But while some things were happening. Someone controlled me... And Ruka died" Aidou whispered_

_"What do you mean?" came Mrs Souen's dreaded voice_

_"Somebody, forced me, to kill her" he whispered quieter still_

_"..." Neither said anything for a long haunting moment_

_Then, the screaming shouted. The two didnt seem to care for the whole story, they just wanted to hurt Aidou as much as they could before Kaname intervened. Mrs Souen screamed that he was a lying b*st*rd and that he better bring out her daughter this second, then she collapsed into tears of angst and anger. While Mr Souen grew angrier and angrier, the more he shouted and roared. Until eventually they both grew violent._

_Mrs Souen made the first move and reached across, scratching down his face so hard that she drew blood from his cheeks and nose. Kaname stood up and went to shout at her, Kain was in shock for a few second, while Mr Souen followed his wife and grabbed Aidou, digging his nails into Aidou's shoulder and shaking him back and forth angrily shouting and spitting into his face._

_"Enough!" Kaname screamed while Kain lept forward and pulled Aidou away from their reach. Kaname stood in between the Souen's and Aidou and told them to leave him alone "And sit down!"_

_Regretably they sat down and stared at him with cold, crying eyes as he spoke to them._

_"I know you are sad! But you have no right to attack someone! You must deal with your grief!" Kaname snapped "And now please leave!"_

_They glared up at him before standing and making they way to the door. Just before they left, they both looked back at Aidou_

_"You monster" Mr Souen said "Damn to hell for murdering out child in cold blood!"_

Then they left... Aidou cried for a while in Kain's arms while Kaname spoke to him softly. Then it was over... Or that is what Aidou wished. Instead their words haunted him still.

"You monster, murdering our child in cold blood"

He didnt mind being cursed to hell. It just bothered him that they had said that... What bothered him even more was shortly after that, Kain had begun to avoid him. At first, Aidou didnt think he was, he thought he was imagining it. Then he thought that he was just upset about Ruka and Kain would never think Aidou was a monster like the Souen's said... But now he was having second thoughts.

But that was not the reason why Aidou was down there, alone, wrapped up and shaken. It was because Ryou was alive. He knew this for sure, because he had seen him. Up in his room while he was just about to finish up brushing his teeth and washing his face, he saw a shadow out of the window. When he looked out the same haunting eyes of Ryou just watching him.

He shrieked and cried for Kain, but when his cousin came, he told Aidou to stop being silly and that he was dead, that Kain had killed him, himself. And no matter how much Aidou argued, Kain just snapped that he was dead. As they went into the bed, Kain didnt offer to sleep in Aidou's bed with him like they usually did, instead, he climbed in and went to sleep.

So, alone and afraid he couldnt take it up in his room anymore and instead came down to the main room, wrapped up and cold. As he shut his eyes once again, he saw the same image of Ryou, standing in front of him and his lids shot up. This was why he couldnt sleep, because every time his eyes closed he would seethat monster waiting for him.

Sniffing and shaking, Aidou wiped his nose on the back of his hand and did nothing about the tears falling from his face. Normally he would desperatly get rid of the tears but that was only so the others didnt see him acting like a baby. Now he was on his own he could cry without worry.

He coughed and stood, the blanket still tightly around him, and he went into the main room for some hot blood tablets. He normally didnt like them but they kept him awake, so they would do. He took his time, sipping at it when it was warm before he went back and sat down, gulping it. But when he was done, he felt the familiar feeling of heavy eye lids.

He needed something to keep him awake! But what?

Thats when he realized what he should do... Stay active. So he jumped up and hurried up the stairs. He changed into his favourite blue hoody jumper and dark blue jeans, he pulled on a pair of white trainers as quietly as he could so as not to bother Kain, who lay sleeping nearby. Then he grabbed his dark green umbrella and his sunglasses and ran down the stairs again.

As he landed on the ruby red carpet, he ran to the large oak doors and slipped outside. As he expected the sun was beating down on him and he had to pull on both sunglasses and put up his umbrella. As he began to walk he saw some of the day class students and hurried not to be spotted. If Yuki saw him she would force him back to the Night Dorm.

Aidou hurried down and jumped up to the gate, he grabbed on and climbed over, then let go and landed on his feet. With that, he calmly began to walk down to the town. It didnt take him too long and soon he was walking down the streets as people looked around and stared at him. Most gawped, oo'd and aww'd at him.

One person came up to him just to ask the time.

"Sorry" Aidou smiled charminly, because he knew that was what she really wanted "I dont have a watch"

"Oh" she gasped "It is OK, thanks anyway"

Aidou waved her off and continued to walk. There were many places he often came to when he went to the town but he didnt know where to go at the moment. Finally he decided to go into the nearest ice cream shop. It was new so it should be nice to go in there first.

As he stepped in he saw it was a very small shop but quite cosy. There was a long main desk with people in white suits working behind it, a few stools by the counter and the rest of the room was full of small chairs and small tables. He went to the counter and sat on one of the stools, he had put down his umbrella and tucked it in his belt. Then he sat, looking down at the small list, it had quite a few different flavours and styles on it.

Finally a young pretty woman came to serve him. He winked and grinned at he, which set of a load of giggles. Then he ordered the large Sunday Ice Cream with every flavour. He was not actually very hungry for it at all but it would hopefully keep him busy and awake.

He ate the ice cream slowly and in small amounts, licking the spoon and putting on a show for anyone who was watching him. Some squealed and one person actually fainted when he winked at her, landing on her friends shoulders, but her friend was too busy watching him as well. Then it caused trouble.

One of the woman's boyfriend was trying to talk to her but she was staring deeply at Hanabusa and sighed happily. The boyfriend was angry and stood up, he walked over to Aidou and tapped his shoulder angrily. When Aidou looked around the man was scowling.

"Yes?" Aidou said

"Mind not flirting with my girl!" he snapped

"I am not flirting with your girl" Aidou said simply "I am just eating my ice cream"

"Look here punk" he growled and his girlfriend shouted at him

"Do not call me punk!" Aidou snapped as he stood up

"I will call you want I want, punk!" he snapped back

"Please" said the woman working there "Please do not fight!"

The next thing they knew, the manager had come. He was trying to kick them both out but nearly half of the women were trying to get Aidou to stay. But eventually he had them both thrown out. The man stormed off, pulling his girlfriend behind him.

Soon Aidou was alone, he sighed and looked around. IT was quiet, even though it was day time there was hardly anyone around. It made him feel uncomfortable. He felt sick and annoyed for some reason. The more he stood and waited, the more uncomfortable he felt.

Finally it got too much for him and he began to hurry away, he didnt want to go back to the Night Class yet but he couldnt stand being on his own like this, he needed to get to a crowded place where he would feel more comfortable.

Walking swiftly, Aidou made his way down to one of the nearest shops, but when he looked in he saw it had about three people in it, he needed it to be more crowded than that. So he walked down the street until he found a bar which was almost full. He used his good looks to get in and began to push through the crowd to the bar.

He got a alcohol and found a spot in the room to stand and watch everyone. He slowly sipped his drink and licked his lips. Aidou sighed as it got later and later, a few people had approached him but he ignored them and walked away.

Finally as the sun was just setting he knew he should leave, he needed to be back before the others woke or he would be in trouble. So he headed out and tucked one of his hands into his pocket, the other holding the umbrella.

As he was walking he heard a noise. Looking around shocked, he froze for a minute. But when he saw nothing, he relaxed and made his way along the path once more. But then he heard a very loud, very clear dark chuckle from his right. Looking around quickly, Aidou felt his heart beat quicken. There was nothing there and he frowned. Now he was shaking badly, he looked around and ran.

Aidou had been so focused on looking back that he hadnt realized when a dog ran out and he triped right over the hound. Aidou fell hard on his face and shouted in pain and confusion. When he looked back he froze, the dog that tripped him was the same hound that belonged to Ryou. It even had the same haunting eyes as he had, it was not a look a like at all, Aidou could have sworn this was the same hound.

We never heard what happened to the hound, apparently, after its master had been 'killed' it had run off. Just staring at it now made Aidou's heart slam against his chest, reading to burst through the skin and jump forward, he wanted to run but he was froze, laying on the ground, pushing himself up with one of his hands but unable to support his weight for so much longer. Since when was he so heavy?!

Aidou swallowed hard and stared at the hound, the hound stared back and growled low. Aidou began to move back slightly, he kept going until his back meet with a wall, the hound was following him slowly and he still couldnt get up from the ground and to his feet.

Then suddenly there was a very bright light from a passing car. It went and flashed in front of Aidou before it screeched to a stop in front of him. The hound disapeared and the car stopped. The door opened and someone stepped out. When Aidou looked up he was shocked to see the one and only Ichio standing over him.

"It is you" he said darkly

"..." Aidou opened his mouth but couldnt say anything, too shocked

"What are you doing out here?" Ichio demanded

Again Aidou couldnt find any words to speak

"Pethetic... Get in" he demanded and held the door open

Aidou frowned and stood, taking a step back away from him. Ichio growled and snatched forward, he grabbed Aidou's arm and pulled him, shoving him inside the car and climbing in himself. Aidou shouted as he fell onto the soft seats and banged his head on the side of the door.

Ichio sat down opposite him and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other and glaring at Aidou who was sitting up and rubbing his head, looking around, dizzy and shocked. He looked around and frowned at Ichio, staring at him with cold dead eyes.

"Good evening son of Aidou" he nodded

"..." Aidou once again just couldnt find the words

"It seems we have not meet or spoken since the Ryou insident" he noted "I must apologise, he used the same power on me as he did your friends"

Aidou knew that was lie, Ichio did what he wanted when he wanted, but he didnt say anything in case he got angry and attacked him or something worse. For a while they drove in pure silence, but then it was broken by Ichio who never took his eyes off of Aidou, sitting opposite him Aidou could do nothing to avoid the penetrating gaze.

"I would be careful thought, if I were you" he nodded slightly

Finally Aidou found his voice "What do you mean?"

"I mean that not many people are happy about the death or their Lord, Ryou" he said staring at Aidou with the eyes that made him feel his lunch and ice cream rise upwards towards his throat

"But I did not kill him" Aidou whispered quietly

"No, however you were the one he was constantly after, many may just pin the blame on you without thought" Ichio said

Aidou's eyes widened in fear, he felt his body tighten up, the breath caught in his throat and he could hear his heart pounding against his chest as if in a race to ascape his body. As stiff as he was he could feel his hands shaking, he had to grip onto the chairs so as not to make it too obvious but even digging his nails into soft fabric could not take away the fear and horror that had now filled him.

"No... They cant... Kaname-" Aidou began

"Kaname will be unable to stop when a thousand vampires, pure blood, artsicraft and level D's ask for your heard" Ichio sighed, but he was trying to hide the smirk forming on his lips.

"... But they cant..." Aidou gasped, he covered his mouth with one hand, he knew it he was going to be sick!

Ichio seemed to know this too and knocked on the black glass that seperated them from the driver, he pulled to a quick stop on the side of the road and Aidou flew himself through the doors, leaning over, grabbed the branch of a tree for support and releasing the hot stomach acid and food from his stomach. His throat burned and afterwards felt rather raw, his head was banging against the side of his head and the more he stood leaning over the more he knew when he stood he would stumble and be dizzy as hell.

For longer than a minute or more, he stayed were he was, leaning over and reching into the grass, gasping for breathing, his right hand had gotten splinters from holding onto the branch for so long while his left hand was clutching at his throat which still burned from the food he has just brought back up.

Ichio was standing by the door watching him with hawk like eyes. He wanted to talk to Aidou a little more rather than let him run off and tell Kaname what he had been saying. But soon he was growing impatient and grabbed a bottle of clear crystal water, he walked over to Aidou and thrusted it under his nose. Aidou stared at it for a second before slowly taking the bottle sheepishly, as if he was afraid Ichio would smack him.

He slowly took a small sip from the bottle and rolled it around in his mouth before he let the cool liquid to slip down his throat and into his stomach. He drank the drink slowly in case that it came back up again but luckily it stayed down. When he had drank half of the water, he stood up as slowly as he could.

Just like Aidou expected, he got very dizzy, he stumbled and snatched onto the tree, leaning against it, his breath was coming in quick short gasps and he found it hard to calm down. Aidou could tell Ichio was getting more and more impatient by the minute. He grew nervous and afraid but stood his ground, not that he could really move anywhere though...

Finally the elder vampire had enough, he stormed over and grabbed Aidou's arm, pulling him back to the car, ignoring the boy that was stumbling and shaking, clutching the water like a life line. When he was sat in the seat Ichio got in and slammed the door, glaring at him. Just daring Aidou to throw up in his car.

"We really must be going" Ichio said and leaned back in his seat, he knocked once on the dark glass, then the car started again and Aidou felt himself moving along

Ichio watched him once again, sitting there in silence, he was wearing a large black coat that covered most of his body, but Aidou could just see the dark black trousers underneath. He wore a pair of dark black shoes and thick leather black gloves. His hair was gelled back and his face expression barley ever changed under his short beard.

"Who did _really_ kill Lord Ryou?" Ichio suddenly asked

Aidou looked up, breath caught in his throat. They had all made it clear no one was to know that Kain had killed him, Kain would be in a lot of trouble. Strangely enough no one tried to pin the blame on Zero like some expected, but instead they were all just to keep their mouths shut. Aidou realized a little too late that Ichio was trying to get information out of him and if he did then that would mean that Kain would most likely be killed.

"I do not know" Aidou croaked, his throat was not as sore anymore but it still was rather stiff and uncomfortable.

"Really? I thought you were present on his death?" Ichio noted

"No, I mean yes, Yes I was but I didnt see who killed him" Aidou said quickly

Ichio suddenly leaned forward, the windows were all shut off but a small ray seeped through and shone on above his eyes, it made his appearance seem even more threatening than normal. His face was very much close to Aidou's and his eyes were squinting slightly.

"I do not believe you" he whispered, low and darkly that it sent a shiver down Aidou's spine "I know you know more than you are letting on... And I will advise you, that is not a smart move child"

"I...I...I..." Aidou couldnt find the words to speak, he was terrified and confused at the same time

"Well? Nothing to say? I thought as much" he smirked and sat back again

Aidou didnt know what to do, so he quickly looked out at the black covered glass windows. He felt sick again, hoping he wouldnt throw up he just gently placed a hand on his stomach and tried to stay calm. Instead he found himself, almost inhailing, the bottle of water he had been given. Unfortuntaly that did not help and instead he just found himself needing the toilet.

Then he remembered that the journey down to town wasnt _that_ long, even when he was walking. He wondered why it was talking so long by car, maybe Ichio really was trying to make him crack. This made Aidou begin to panic. How long would he last before he told the truth about Kain? What would happen to Kain? Would he hate him for telling? Would the others? They didnt hate him for murdering Ruka but what about Kain? His own cousin! Family!

Aidou stared up at Ichio, who was flicking through some pieces of paper on his lap. For a moment Aidou was thinking hard, but then he gathered his courage and reached for the door, grabbing hold and pushing it hard to try and open it.

But it didnt budge, it didnt so much as twitch when he pushed against it with all his strength. Ichio didnt even look up from his papers, but there was a small tug at the corner of his lips. Aidou blushed deeply and growled, glaring at Ichio. He wasnt going to let Ichio make a fool out of him.

"Let me out!" Aidou snapped

"Be quiet, we will be at the acadamey soon enough" Ichio said, looking up, the same horrible scowl in his eyes back again

"We should have been there ages ago! And I would rather walk! I need some fresh air!" Aidou cried

"Be quiet" Ichio said, with a dangerously low voice

"..." Aidou opened his mouth but Ichio looked directly at him and he felt his legs melt into jelly, his throat was burning again and he felt like he was going to cry.

Luckily he didnt embaresse himself, and just sat down, biting his lip and twisting his hands around each other... It was a long journey but soon the car stopped and Ichio stepped out at Cross Acadamey.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**There it is. Hope you liked it, sorry if this takes me longer to do than my other stories but I will do my best and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	2. Party And Despair

**Once again I hope you do review, and I would love to hear what you think. And thank you to those that have reviewed so far, if you do have any questiosn please ask and if I cant send it to you I will put the answer on here. So please continue to read and review it and mention to friends to read as well if you can.**

**This will also have a little bit of Kain's thoughts and that so it will explain why he is avoiding Aidou and go deeper into his thoughts and that than I put last time. Again, please enjoy.**

**Also this chapter does get a little angsty for Aidou, I am really mean, I love torturing my favourite characters so sorry!**

_**Title: The Abandoning  
Summery: '"I saw him" Aidou shrieked "It was Ryou! He was watching me!"' Just when he thought everything was over, Aidou sees Ryou watching him all the time. Is he going crazy? Or is Ryou honestly still alive and back for more.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Suspense  
By: Maxine/Stebbins-Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: Aidou's dead younger sister Erica. Ichijo's nephew Tatsua. And the bad guy of the story, Ryou.  
That is all so enjoy reading and PLEASE review! Oh and also, there will be a little about Kain in this story but not much.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Party And Despair**

Aidou wasnt sure what to do at first, he looked around and bit his lower lip, trying to decide if he should run in ahead, wait for Ichio to go, or follow behind him. Before he could make the decision himself, Ichio stopped and looked back, staring at Aidou with the same cold eyes when he said he didnt believe Aidou didnt know who the killer was.

"Come on Aidou, are you not coming in to see your friends?" Ichio said darkly

For a moment Aidou did not move, but then he forced himself from the car and followed Ichio inside. It was very dark now. They walked passed the gates and Ichio led along, leading straight to the moon dorm. There was not one day class girl out tonight. It was rather peaceful. Maybe if he had been on his own he would have stopped, climbed into a tree and rested, or just stood and breathed in the sweet night air. But since he was with a man like Ichio, he knew it was silly to do something like that.

Soon they reached the doors and Ichio strode in, Aidou waited where he was for a minute before sticking his head through the doors after him. Everyone was standing at attention, all wearing very formal clothes.

Akatsuki Kain, Aidou's cousin who had been avoiding him, was wearing the usual black shirt, except now all the buttons were done up and a pair of dark brown trousers, his strawberry blond hair was left as normal but he looked like he too had not slept in nights. While Takuma Ichijo was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black trousers, he had on the normal shoes and his bright blond hair was flat against his head. Senri Shiki was wearing a blood red shirt with black trousers, his spiky dark***** hair was left like normal. Finally, Rima Toya was wearing her blood red dress that just reached her knees, she had on a long pair of white socks and dolly shoes, her ginger hair was done up in the normal pig tails with blood red bows. And finally, Kaname, who wore his dark brown hair down as normal, with his dark blue shirt and white trousers.

They were all shocked when they saw Aidou standing behind Ichio and blinked at him like owels. Kaname put on a smile and walked over to Ichio as Aidou stepped in and walked around so he was beside Kain.

"Ichio, I see you have Aidou with you" Kaname noted

"Found him in the streets, he seemed to be jumping at his own shadow" Ichio smirked at Aidou who blushed and looked at his feet angrily

"I see, thank you for bringing him back here" Kaname nodded and looked up "I was suprised when I got your letter, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I am suprised Kaname, I expected you to be angry with me" Ichio said bowing

"Nonsense, you explained everything in the letter" Kaname said, he obviously didnt believe that Ichio was really under Ryou's control but this man was still very feared and he knew the whole of the night class would pay if he angered him, even if he wasnt afraid himself.

"I came to talk with you Kaname, I was very concerned about who delivered the final blow to Ryou, I was wondering if you could tell me" Ichio explained

"I am afraid I do not know..." Kaname lied "Perhaps a hunter nearby found him and finished him off"

"I see" he nodded and looked at Aidou "It is a shame that he did not see, I would have thought, that since Ryou had taken him and run off, he would have noticed when he was being put down from him that something was wrong... Yet he knows nothing"

"From what I heard of the story, Zero Kiryu injured Ryou. Aidou was let go just before the fight began. Ryou fell from the roof tops and no one saw the end of him" Kaname replied as cool as ever.

Ichio nodded silently then smiled thinly

"Well, I also came to invite you to a dinner party" Ichio said "A small dinner party with a few other schools, much like this only different..." he grinned

Althought Cross Acadamey was the only school with both humans and vampires, there were schools for just vampires. It was quite nice to meet them but they often meet a few that were very nasty because they were at school with humans.

"We shall think about it" Kaname nodded

"I would very much apretiate if you were to go" he pressed "It is tomorrow night and some purebloods will be there, eager to have a talk with you"

Kaname nodded.

"I should be off now" he bowed to them all once again and stood, leaving the moon dorm without a look back.

The minute he was gone, Kaname turned on Aidou and glared at him. He walked over and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him madly and angrily. It wasnt like Kaname and no one knew him to react. Especially Aidou, who stood, wide eyed, shocked, before shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"What were you think? Going off on your own like that! And in your condition! You could have hurt yourself! Or someone else! And didnt you think Ichio might be on the hunt for revenge! Huh?! Answer me Aidou!" Kaname snapped

"I... I didnt think" he gasped "I was just so bored and I couldnt sleep and-"

"Kaname" Ichijo interupted gently

Kaname sighed and took a step back from him, sighing and rubbing his temples. For a minute they stood, standing still, staring at each other when Kaname looked up with sad and calm eyes.

"My apologise Hanabusa" Kaname mumbled "But I worry about what Ichijo will do if he find out the truth, he says he was controlled but we all know the truth"

Everyone nodded in silence, even Aidou before he whispered a very faint "I'm sorry"

"You have no need to be, but you cannot go walking around as you please on your own like that" Kaname warned "It is far to dangerous at this present time"

"I understand" Aidou nodded

"And on that note I suggest we all hurry to get ready" Kaname brushed himself down and made his way to the stairs

"What for?" Rima asked

"There are some purebloods I also wish to speak to, so we must go to the party Ichio is hosting" Kaname explained he looked around at them as they opened their mouths to argue "I know it is dangerous, I know something bad could happen, it would be easier if Kain and Aidou or at least one, could stay behind" he didnt say so, but Aidou knew he meant him "But he will know something is up if we leave either of them behind, he will suspect them since he has seen we are all fine and well... Also I wouldnt put it passed Ichio to send someone to the home while we are gone, take anything you dont want them to see and hide it from the moon dorm"

With the final words, Kaname turned around and went up the stairs and into his private room. For a moment they all stood there. Seiren was the first to go upstairs, followed by Ichijo, then Shiki and Rima. Aidou was glad, hoping to have some alone time with Kain when suddenly he hurried off after the others, leaving the blond vampire all alone.

Aidou went over and sat down, he figured they had a whole day to geat ready, Kaname hadnt been to fussy over class lately, he said everyone needed a break from their normal lessons. He didnt realize how much Aidou hated this, he just wanted everything to return to normal! But he could never voice an opinion like this against Kaname.

So instead he just sat down like he did before he went out, pulled a blanket around him, and stared off into space, letting tears gather in the corner of his sweet blue eyes.

Meanwhile Kain closed his bed room door, he knew that Aidou would not come up now, he would be too upset to come and speak to Kain, even though he really wanted to.

It did hurt him to treat Aidou like this, he hated seeing the look of anguish on his face whenever he walked passed him without a word... Whenever he purposely avoided him and ignored him when he called out. But he had no choice, he couldnt risk hurting him.

Maybe he was over reacting because of what Vanessa had said, but he couldnt take that chance. Aidou was hurting very much from what happened to Erica, from what happened to Ruka and from still believing that Ryou was still alive and after him. Kain figured that if he attacked and hurt Aidou, it could be too much for him and he could do something he would later regret.

Aidou would have to just handle this for now, maybe if Kain could just sit and think he would be able to understand this, but everything had been so busy lately. And now he had to get ready for a party he didnt wish to attend and play it cool like he didnt commit a most unpardonable taboo. He would just wear his red shirt with black trousers and jacket to match, his shoes were fine so he didnt really need to worry.

With that he went and sat down on the bed, sighing and rubbing his temples angrily. Why did this have to be so frustrating?! Why couldnt things return to normal?! Why couldnt Aidou admit Ryou was dead?!"

Just then the door opened and Aidou stepped inside, he walked and looked around quickly as if checking it was clear like it wasnt his room. A wave of guilt spread through Kain but he ignored it and looked ahead in silence. It was a very awkward silence and they were both itching to stop it but neither knew what to say. Finally it proved to much for Kain and he let his anger get the better of him.

"Would you just come in already instead of standing there" he snarled darkly

Aidou jumped and looked down at his feet, a small blush crawling across his pale face. He shuffled inside and shut the door quietly, listening for the small click. Then he slowly walked over to his own bed, sat down and faced Kain.

"Can we talk?" Aidou asked

"No" Kain said, he slipped under the bed and pulled the covers up over his head, ignoring that he was fully dressed

"But-" Aidou began

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Kain snapped and was silent again, he felt tears fill in his eyes as to how mean he was being to Aidou but knew it was nessecary and was glad his face was covered by the covers.

"Ok" Aidou whispered, he lay down himself, not bothering to get under the covers.#

It was still night, the chances are all the others were awake, talking to each other or just relaxing. Kain was only pretending so he didnt have to talk to Aidou, and no one would see the tears in his eyes. Aidou just wanted to stay as close to his cousin as he could without getting in trouble, also, he was tired since he had not slept in a while, he didnt want to sleep, but he would make himself ill if he didnt.

Aidou had been ill a lot lately. Mostly from how he would not sleep but sometimes he honestly forgot to eat... When he was with Ryou he refused to eat and drink in order to get free, so now he just was so used to this that he generally did forget. Othertimes it would just be fear and worry that would make him vomit and get the shakes.

He felt his eyes grow heavy and yawning he pulled the covers over him. He might as well get some sleep before the party, he didnt want to turn up looking like he had just been turned into a vampire now did he. So soon he had drifted off.

***VK*VK*VK***

As he expected, he was awoken by an awful nightmare that Ryou had come back for him, only he was not alone. Ruka had rushed at him and full on attacked. Erica had come and joined in as well, and soon Ryou, Ruka and Erica were all chasing him with horrible taunts, screaming horrible words and making him feel as bad as he ever felt. It took him an age to finally wake with a yell from the nightmare, but eventually Kain appeared and attacked him swiftly, waking the young vampire.

He sat up in bed and brushed the stray strands of hair from his face. He looked over at Kain's bed but it was empty. Frowning he stood up and looked around, suddenly losing balance and falling forward onto Kain's bed, feeling dizzy and sick.

Aidou forced himself back to his feet again and went over to the window, he squinted and opened it slightly, peering out. The sun was a little away from setting, he had slept all night and most of the day... he must have been so tired he just couldnt wake, even when the nightmares kicked in, which explained why it went on for so long.

"Akatsuki?" Aidou called, looking around

He slowly made his way to the door, ignoring the fact that his clothes were a mess from sleeping in them and rolling around stupidly. He kept brushing hair from his face as he left the room and looked around, calling for Kain to come out wherever he was.

As he walked down the corridor, he grew very quiet, suddenly very nervous. Kain wasnt responding, what if something had happened to him? Panicking slightly his feet picked up pace and he moved down towards the rooms. He stuck his head in the rooms but they were all empty, this only fightened Aidou even more. He kept this up until he reached Ruka's room and stuck his head inside.

There, sat Kain, with his head down, tears falling from his eyes and landing on a photo of Ruka on his lap. He was on her bed, holding the photo and crying. Aidou's felt a stab at his heart. He missed Ruka? That explained it all, that explained why Kainw as avoiding him. All the times he had said he didnt blame him, he was lying, he really did blame him, he hated him for it!

Tears filled Aidou's eyes as he stared at Kain for a few second longer, then he spun and raced away, he ran to his room and threw himself down onto the bed and began to howl into his pillow, wrapping his arms around the soft feathers inside it and shaking.

"Why me?!" he screamed into his pillow...

...It did take him a while to calm down after that. Luckily Kain never came into the room and he was able to slowly stop himself from crying out like he did. He sat up and wiped his eyes, then went back down stairs.

Everyone was sitting around, formally dressed, ready to go. Only Aidou stood, clothed crumpled, eyes red, skin pale, body shaken and unwashed. The whole of the night class looked up at him and rose eyebrows at his look. Aidou looked down at himself and blushed pink to match his eyes.

"I will be right back" Aidou mumbled and went back up the stairs again

This time he changed out of his clothes, he washed quickly and brushed his teeth, he then re dressed in a pain black T-shirt and white sweater vest, with his favourite black trousers and shoes. He brushed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. There were still bags under his eyes and he didnt look as good as he did a few months earlier but it would do for now.

When he went back down, they were all still waiting, most wearing the same clothes as to when Ichio came. Kain didnt even look up when Aidou came down and he thought he was going to start crying again, but instead managed to keep his cool face. Ichijo grinned happily and walked over, he draped his arms around him and pulled him into a half hug. Shiki and Rima headed out first, Kaname behind them, making a motion for the others to followed.

Outside, a pair of cars were parked, just two. Rima and Shiki went to one of the cars, they slipped inside, followed by Kaname. Kain hurried inside and filled up the space before he would have to sit with Aidou in the other car. Aidou didnt even look at that car, as he climbed into the second, Seiren already, sitting and waiting inside. Ichijo climbed in beside him and imediantly tried to bring up a cheery conversation between them which neither joined in.

It was a long car ride, and the longer it took, the more Aidou slipped further down in his seat and shut his eyes, wishing for sleep and wishing to be alone. He didnt want to go to this party... He didnt even want to go outside anymore...

His thoughts were distrupted when he looked out the window and saw the black hound running alongside the car, glaring at Aidou. Aidou gasped and stared out the window, ignoring Ichijo, who asked what was wrong. The hound nodded forward and when Aidou looked his eyes widened and he sat frozen.... Ryou was standing right in front of the car!

Before he realized what he was doing, Aidou shouted at the driver to stop the car which he did with a loud screching sound. Then Ryou was gone...

"What the hell was that?" Ichijo blinked at Aidou, who sat staring out the window, shaking slightly "Aidou? Answer me"

Before he could, Aidou wretched open the door and stood up outside, for once hoping to see Ryou again, just to show he didnt image it... But the man was no where to be seen. Aidou looked back to see if he could spot the hound, but once again... nothing...

"Hanabusa" Ichijo stood, beside him, placing hands on his shoulders. The car ahead had also stopped when it realized they were no longer following and Kaname was sticking his head out of the window. For a moment, Aidou stood where he was, then he let Ichijo slowly pull him back in the car.

Once the car was driving again, Aidou childishly pulled his knees to his chest and placed his hands on his knees, staring out the window again. Ichijo tried talking to him but in the end just gently rubbed his back as calming and soothing as he could manage. Then it was a little more of a peaceful journey, though Aidou was tense the whole time, ready to leap out and spot Ryou or the hound this time if he saw either of them.

Until finally they were there, staring up at the home as they each climbed out of the car. The sun was still out but just setting now and quite a few other vampires were also there, some just turning up, others were already inside. Just as they were all about to go in, Kaname stopped them.

"I need to speak with someone, so I am asking you all to lay low. Dont answer any questions unless you are a hundred percent sure it has nothing to do with Ryou. Avoid Ichio at all cost... And just generally be good..." Kaname said before turning around "OK, lets go"

They each stepped inside. It was very large, larger than most fields with clean plain light orange floor and silvery/white walls. A few lights hung from the wall as well as the very large chandiler in the middle of the room. There was a long table going down the middle of the room, as well as half a dozen people around it, talking to one another calm and happily. Most eyes rose when the Night Class entered the room and talk dimmed.

There were one or two, maybe three other purebloods here but the rest were artsicrafts. Instantly, Rima and Shiki took hands and went to get something to eat, acting casually just so the people would stop staring at them. It worked and only a few eyes followed them before returning to the coversation they were having. Seiren watched Kaname walk off and went to guard around, it was as if she never stopped protecting Kaname, which she did not. Ichijo cheerfully said, he would take the duty of keeping an eye on his grandfather, he patted both Kain and Aidou on the back before heading off to find him. Finally Kain sighed and walked off to some near by vampires he had known once...

This left Aidou... Alone...

Taking a deep breath he walked over to one of the many young pretty girls and smiled, he nodded and bowed to her, asking for a dance, which she kindly accepted. Aidou took her hand and led her to the dance floor area, a small aread but was gradually growing. He moved slowly with a hand resting on her waist while the other held her hand slightly in the air. While they were dancing, the girl, Jasmine, began to ask questions.

"Do you know many purebloods?" she asked sweetly, with large brown puppy dog eyes, her brown hair was put up on her head out of the way, slightly curled but quiet pretty, she was wearing a very light pink, close orange, dress that looked more like the type a princess would wear

"Well, I know Kaname rather well, Kaname Kuran" Aidou nodded smiling

"Any others?" she pressed

"Sara?" Aidou shrugged "But not very well"

"Any OTHERS?" she pressed still

Aidou frowned and shook his head, finally Jasmine gave up and leaned up whispering into his ear

"Its just, I head you had a run in with a certain Ryou... The pureblood" she said

Aidou stared at her and shook his head "No sorry, you have the wrong person,"

"Really... Are you sure?" she frowned

"Positive" he gave a weak smile and shrugged "Sorry"

"Oh" he could hear the disapointment in her voice "Ok then"

Aidou let go and bowed to her, she bowed back slightly and walked off to her friends again to tell them they had the wrong guy. This time Aidou went to get something to nibble on, he ran into a few boys, roughly his age, maybe a little older, but none were younger than him. He said his hello and they said hello back, then Aidou and one of the oldest boys got talking, he was relativly good looking with thick red hair and green eyes. Otherwise he was normal.

"So did you hear about the pureblood Ryou?" the boy, Kevin, asked. Aidou was a genius after all, so he knew a ploy when he heard one, he wanted a reaction, only problem was, Aidou wasnt sure of the reaction to give, so played it cool

"Yeah I heard" he shrugged

"Know who did it?" he said

"No one does" Aidou replied

"Oh" he looked slightly annoyed and sighed "Whatever then..."

Just as Aidou was about to walk off, a very young girl, probably no more than thirteen to fifteen, came up to him and asked very loudly, drawing attention from others "Arent you the boy Lord Ryou wanted?"

"No" Aidou growled and went to push passed her when somegrabbed him, it was Kevin again

"I thought so too, come on tell the truth, it was you wasnt it"

"I thought so!" gasped Jasmine, whom had also heard the commotion and come over

"Look!" Aidou snapped "I dont know what you are talking about, but I am not him!" he pulled him arm free and stormed off, shaking now.

He looked up and saw Kain, happily talking to a few other people, as were Shiki and Rima. Aidou couldnt see him, but he knew Ichijo was also enjoying others company, however, every person Aidou went to imediantly pointed him out as the boy that Lord Ryou had kidnapped. Aidou found his breath coming quick and fightened now, he was shaking and afraid, he looked around wildly when he spotted him. Ryou in the corner of the room, watching him with a smirk, he lifted his hand and waved and Aidou snapped.

He wanted to shout but his breath was trapped in his throat, so instead he ran. The door was further away and there were more people in that direction, Aidou wanted to get _away_ from anything living so he ran for the stairs, they were small and in the corner of the room so barley anyone noticed him as he ran up them. But one of the people that did notice was his cousin Kain. Kain watched Aidou run and followed his cousin up the stairs and out of sight. He had a bad feeling of what Aidou was going to do so he ended the coversation he was in with a group of people and went to the stairs himself, slowly walking up.

Meanwhile, Aidou had made his way to the nearest bathroom, he slammed the door shut but didnt bother to lock it, everyone was down stairs having a party, and here Aidou was.

He spotted himself in a mirror. He was sweating badly, his eyes were wide and shocked, with small bags under them and his body was shaking, his hands couldnt hold still at all. Aidou's stomach was very tight and he felt like his lower gut was twisting around and around itself. His lungs and heart were going slowly and he found it hard to breath, which fightened him even more. Aidou reached up and brushed hair from his face but as he was doing this his eyes changed, they looked like Ryou's.

Just the sight of the eyes was enough to make him jump back. He stared as slowly, Ryou formed in the mirror, he smirked at him and winked. Then there was a loud barking sound from all around, echoing through the walls. Aidou gasped and covered his ears, shaking and choking on his own breath. Ryou whispered his name and that one whisper was too much.

Aidou ran at the mirror opened his mouth and screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he raised his fist and brought it down on the mirror, it shattered and shard of glass cut in and stuck into Aidou's hand. He ignored the pain and brought it down repeatedly on the mirror. Screaming over and over again for Ryou to leave him be, almost begging him to go away. The howling was still filling his ears and he screamed again, covering his ear and falling to the floor, a few pieces of glass from the mirror dug into his leg and knees.

With hot tears streaming down his cheeks and falling into the blood on the floor, he began to sob and howl loudly to himself, wrapping his arms around his body and gasping. Suddenly the door opened and he looked up sobbing... There stood Kain, with wide eyes, full of worry and fear.

"Please Kain" Aidou whispered before sobbing aloud "Please dont hate me anymore! Please dont hate me for killing Ruka! I didnt mean to!"

Kain threw himself beside Aidou, a few bits or mirror caught him but not as bad as Aidou. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, he whispered that he loved him.

"I dont hate you for that" Kain gasped "I dont hate you" he said, he let Aidou sob into his chest adn grip his clothes with his blood soaked hands.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**The first * was for hair colour. I know Aidou and Takuma are blonde. I know Kain is basically Strawberry blonde and Kaname has very dark brown hair (or is it black?) and Rima is ginger but I do not know what Shiki's hair colour actually is... help please!**

**There it is. Hope you liked it, sorry if this takes me longer to do than my other stories but I will do my best and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	3. Fights And Runaways

**Just like before, please review and there will be a little angst in this story since Aidou feels he is going crazy and all. **

**Also! NOTICE! PLEASE READ AND ANSWER WITH A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!!!  
I do not have very many ideas of what can happen in this story. I have a rough idea for the beginning and end but if anyone has any ideas, like maybe, ways Aidou sees Ryou or Erica or even Ruka then please tell me, I will give credit but otherwise I will be dronning on a bit about feelings and description and it may get a little boring.**

_**Title: The Abandoning  
Summery: '"I saw him" Aidou shrieked "It was Ryou! He was watching me!"' Just when he thought everything was over, Aidou sees Ryou watching him all the time. Is he going crazy? Or is Ryou honestly still alive and back for more.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Suspense  
By: Maxine/Stebbins-Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: Aidou's dead younger sister Erica. Ichijo's nephew Tatsua. And the bad guy of the story, Ryou.  
That is all so enjoy reading and PLEASE review! Oh and also, there will be a little about Kain in this story but not much.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fights And Runaways**

It took Aidou only a few minutes before he stopped crying, but then he frightened Kain by just curling up against him and staring out at the mirror on the floor. Kain watched him for a second before he slowly began to pick out the pieces of mirror that were jutting out of Aidou's skin. Aidou winced and sometimes let out a small hiss but otherwise he just sat there and let his skin be almost pealed away. It was sorry sight. After he had taken all the mirror from Aidou, Kain pulled his own sharp pieces out of his own skin.

When he was done, he grabbed a towel and wiped some of the blood away, both from their bodies and from the floor. Two thoughts were going through Kain's head as he did this. The first was that he was tempted to drink from Aidou but very worried how the blond would react. He was very jumpy and if he suddenly began to take blood then he could frightern Aidou into doing something even stupid than punch a mirror. And secondly, he was wondering of the caos down stairs with the guest. Hopefully Kaname was able to keep it under control but he wondered for how long, he couldnt hear much from this spot but he doubted everyone in that room was handling this well.

Finally, all the bleeding had stopped, and the blood had been washed away. Aidou hadn't moved at all, staring at the glass with dead eyes, tears streaming silently down his cheeks and onto the floor, which Kain had scrubbed to get rid of the rest of the blood. Finally when the bathroom was cleared again, blood gone and each piece of the mirror carefully picked up and placed in the small pinkish bin beside the door, he sat beside Aidou and stared at him, he said nothing but reached over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you hate me?" Aidou asked in a whisper after a full minute of pure silence.

"No" Kain replied without hesitation "I miss Ruka but I do not blame you for what happened" he said rather quickly, as if afraid Aidou would not listen to him unless he got it all out, he gave a slight uncomfortable cough before he continued "I am sorry... Come on... lets go down and see if we can leave early"

Aidou nodded very slowly and stood with Kain, his eyes half closed and he wiped away the remaining tears before following Kain from the room. Kain shut the door behind them and led Aidou down the corridor. They were just about to get to the stairs when Ichijo appeared in front of them, he looked very worried.

"There you are Aidou!" he hissed, pushing the two the opposite way from the stairs quickly, keeping his voice low as he could without being silent.

"Ichijo? What's wrong?" Kain asked, shocked by his sudden appearence

"Kaname told me to get you two out of the house through the window. We heard you screaming Aidou, and we smelt your blood, it caused quite a fuss everywhere and now they are all practically waiting for you" Ichijo explained "I pretended to come up to get you but like I said, Kaname told me to get you out, not you Kain but I think you better go with him... So what happened?"

"You are very nosey" Aidou mumbled

"Can you blame me? Now are you going to tell or what?"

"What" Aidou mumbled

"I said are you going to tell-"

"I know, and I chose what, in other words, mind your own business" Aidou growled, suddenly very darkly.

Ichijo stared at him, frowning slightly. Kain blinked and took hold of Aidou's shoulder. Aidou blinked and looked away, tears falling down his cheeks once again. He wrapped his arms around his body and tried to blink the tears away but unable to. Kain patted his back and gently wrapped his arms around him while Ichijo stood, not knowing what to do. This wasnt like Aidou and he knew it had something to do with Ryou... But he also knew it was not his place to pry.

"What has Ichio said?" Kain asked

"My grandfather went to Kaname and asked if he knew what was going on. When Kaname said no, grandfather tried to come up here... That is why I offered to come, he thinks I will tell the truth to him but not unless you two are OK with that." They both shook their heads (Aidou shook his head so hard, Ichijo was afraid it might come off) "I thought as much"

Eventually they got to a window and climbed out, slipping down the wall and onto the path. A car was waiting for them at the bottom. Ichijo said he would stay and go back, telling everyone that Aidou had slipped in the bathroom and hurt himself so he had gone home the back way. Kain nodded his thanks up to Ichijo before he gently led Aidou inside the car.

Once inside, Kain leaned back and sighed, he shut his eyes and began to think hard. He was suppose to be avoiding Aidou, but after today he didnt think he would be able to keep it up. The only other choice he had was to leave, go back home, even if it was only for a little bit. It would hurt Aidou but at least he could come up with an excuse, maybe that someone on his fathers side passed away, or just that someone was hurt, then Aidou wouldnt think it was him.

Then suddenly he felt a pressure on his arm. He looked down and saw Aidou was cuddling up to him, still even paler than normal, and shaking badly. Sighing he wrapped his arm around him and held him close. They two stayed close together for a while when Aidou slowly drifted off to sleep.

It would have been a lovely sight, but shortly after sleep, nightmares always followed.

_Aidou's NightMare  
The temple... The temple was the source of all his first nightmares. It was where he had killed his sister, and it was where Ryou had kidnapped him and it was where it had all truly began. This was where one of his many nightmares where starting, only different, for this nightmare was starting outside the temple._

_He was walking with Ruka. They were not fighting, they were just walking in pure silence. Aidou didnt know where they were going, but it seemed pretty important that they get there in time._

_They had not been walking for very long when suddenly Erica ran out. She was sobbing hard and running, bleeding from a deep cut in her stomach and chest, it was amazing that she was still alive. Aidou shouted her name but Erica ignored him and ran at Ruka, talking the older woman to the ground and making Aidou jump._

_"Erica! What are you doing!" Aidou shouted_

_"Aidou! Kill her! Its Ryou in disguise! Kill her!" Erica screamed_

_"What?" Aidou gasped_

_"Help!" she screamed when suddenly both girls where attacking each other, trying to kill one another._

_Aidou didnt know what to do, he was in shock. Both the girls were causing serious damadge to one another. For a second longer he stood there before he ran forward and grabbed Erica, he picked her up and held her in the sky so she could not reach Ruka. But when he looked down he saw a corpse of Ruka beneath him, she didnt even turn to dust, she just lay there._

_Aidou gasped and looked up, Erica also lay dead in his hands. He screamed and dropped the dead body of his sister. His heart was racing and he stared down at them when Ryou appeared behind him, placing his hands on the shaking boys shoulders, leaning down and whispering in his ear._

_"You killed them you know" he said in a low voice, Aidou could just heard the smirk on his face_

_"No... No I didnt" Aidou gasped "They did it, they attacked each other"_

_"But you just stood and watched didnt you... You just stood and watched!" he shouted_

_"No!" Aidou sceamed and ran, he ran passed the dead bodies of friends and family and he ran passed the temple._

_He was panting hard and shaking, sweat dripped down onto the floor as his feet slipped and slid in the mud and grass, suddenly wet. Aidou looked down and screamed again when he saw why the mud and grass was so wet. It was covered in blood. Ruby red liquid, shinning up at the trees and sky, then he saw the trees were also laced with blood, dripping down onto the ground, making the puddles spread out._

_Aidou screamed again and fell back into the pool of blood. Suddenly blooded arms stretched up out of the liquid and reached up, grabbing his hair and arms, pulling down his shoulders and ankles. Trying to drown him. Aidou gasped and swallowed a hand full of blood making him choke and fight frantically. There were no bodies and the pool of blood was much deeper than it appeared, soon only Aidou's head was visible but it was busy coughing out the blood to breath in._

_Soon he was completely under, being under was like being in water, bubbles rose from his mouth and he looked around. The arms had disapeared and he was alone in the darkness. For a moment he felt safe, as if nothing could hurt him now, he would drown painlessly..._

_A shap jumped out of no where, it was the hound only twice as large and terrifying as before. Aidou screamed as its teeth landed around him and went for the kill.  
End Nightmare_

Aidou screamed himself awake, he jumped up and looked around. He was still in the car, with Kain beside him, looking both thoughtful and worried. He leaned over and brushed some hair from Aidou's face before he asked what happened.

For a moment he was about to answer and tell him all about the nightmare when he saw something out of the window. It was the hound, watching him, it had its mouth pulled back in what Aidou could only guess was a dark smirk, like it knew what he had seen and like he had enjoyed his pain.

Aidou stared in horror, before he suddenly opened his mouth and let out a scream. He brought his fist down on Kain and pushed his cousin away angrily, he shouted and screamed and struggled in his hold. Kain wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down but the tighter he held him, the more Aidou screamed and fought against him.

"Hanabusa!" Kain shouted "Calm down! Why are you screaming?! Just calm down!" Kain shouted

After a second more of gasping out the window, Aidou finally let his eyes fall on Kain and stared at him, shocked.

"Akatsuki?" he gasped

"Yes... its me... Hanabusa what was that?" Kain looked very worried now

"I... I saw him" he sobbed

"Who? Ryou?" he guessed

"No" Aidou said, choking back tears

"Then who?" Kain frowned, getting slightly annoyed now

"His dog" Aidou sobbed

"...Seriously?" Kain rose an eyebrow

"Kain!" Aidou snapped "He has been following me and attacking me and he just wont leave me alone!" Aidou screamed and began to sob

Kain stared at him for a moment before sighing and wrapping his arms around his crying cousin. He held him while Aidou sobbed into his shoulder and clutched his shirt, shaking and unable to stop the tears. The driver was being paid so he paid absolutly no attention to them in the back and just continued to drive.

Aidou cried the whole way home. He never brought his face from Kain's shoulder. Finally they parked outside the school. Kain wrapped his arms around him and slowly led him back to the gates. It was pitch black now, there was only the large bright half moon in the sky, shinning down on them like a spotlight. It had a few dozen starts showing as well but most where hiden, either by the school building or by the trees surrounding it.

As Aidou was led down passed the trees and gates, Kain walked him down the path and to the moon dorm. Kain was suddenly glad that there were no day glass students out at the moment. He didnt think Aidou would be able to handle so much attention at the moment while he was in one of his moods like this.

As they made their way inside, Kain wrapped his arms around Aidou and held him close as he shivered and shook, cold and frightened. He didnt know what to think anymore.

Then Aidou saw him again. Ryou, standing by the tree, watching him and smirking. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but after a second he pulled his arm up and waved at Aidou, smiling pleasently with a hint of wickidness.

"Leave me alone!" Aidou screamed and began to fight Kain off, trying to scream at Ryou. He created ice blocks in his hand and threw them at the man watching him screaming.

Kain however, saw nothing, instead he just saw Aidou begin to freak out, scream and throw things at air. He began to really worry, so he wrapped his arms tightly around Aidou's waist and picked him up off of the ground. He ignored the shouts his cousin gave off and hurried to get inside before others came to find out what was going on.

He ran passed the gates and down the path until he pushed into the doors and ran inside the moon dorm. Aidou hadnt stopped screaming and fighting. He didnt seem to realize what was happening. Kain sighed and pulled him around, pushing him down onto the long sofa and holding him still until he finally opened his eyes and calmed down realizing he wasnt in danger.

"Hanabusa... What the hell?!" Kain couldnt stop his voice from rising

"I...I..." Aidou mumbled

"Why did you start screaming like that?!" Kain snapped

"Ryou" he mumbled, tears in his eyes

"Oh for-" Kain growled and stopped himself, he looked down at Aidou "Ryou is dead, that is that, he is dead! I killed him myself!"

"I saw him" Aidou shrieked "It was Ryou! He was watching me!"

"Calm down!" Kain snapped, growing impatient

"Shut up! You dont get it! You just dont get it!" Aidou stood and shoved Kain hard

"Dont test me Aidou" Kain snarled, taking a step towards him

"Oh? What are you going to do? Huh?" Aidou shoved Kain lightly again

Kain began to shake and shoved Aidou back. The two glared at each other for a full minute before Aidou suddenly tackled Kain to the ground. Soon the two were fighting, not madly and causing much pain, just to vent a little anger the two felt. But it began to go to far. Aidou began to really punch and hit Kain, while Kain was slowly losing his temper.

Then before he could stop himself, Kain brought up his right hand and smacked it hard against the side of Aidou's face, knocking him right off of his body and into the nearest wall, crashing and knocking over a small table on his way.

Aidou smacked into the wall and left a very large dent as well as cracking the wall deeply. Aidou fell to the floor and looked up. His face was full of confusion, pain... and fear. He was scared of Kain.

For a moment, neither did nothing, just stared at each other. Kain was just as shocked as Aidou. He hadnt expected to do that himself, it was as if his anger had been increased by a hundred percent and he couldnt control himself, just like he had to cause Aidou some pain, he didnt want to but at the same time it was such a strong feeling that he just couldnt resist it! While Aidou had a very bad pain, now rolling over his back and stabbing into his sides where he hit the wall.

Kain opened his mouth to speak to Aidou, but then changed his mind, he spun and ran up the stairs to their room, slamming the door and rushing into the bathroom. He slammed every door and then stood in front of the mirror, staring into his eyes, trying to find something that didnt belong, something that could explain his behavour. But all he saw where his normal brown eyes staring back at him, though they were slightly wider with worry and he didnt have his usual cool calm expression anymore.

Meanwhile, back with Aidou, he sat where he was, he hadnt moved, just stared after his cousin and where he had disapeared, as if he might re appear with a big apology and hug. But he never showed, and the more Aidou was alone, the colder and more empty he felt inside.

Both of the cousins felt cold and empty, as well as afraid for what the furture would hold.

***VK*VK*VK***

The next day Aidou stared at his cousin with hard eyes. He refused to cry now, he promised himself he would not cry in front of Kain ever again. Not after he let himself sob last time only to be treated like dirt!

When the rest of the night class got home they all looked rather annoyed, and didnt speak to Aidou, not even when they saw the hole and the dents in the wall. Instead they walked passed and away. The next night, just before they were leaving for school, Kain announced he was leaving, which got them all by suprise... They went to class as normal but when they got back, Kain went to his room, Aidou followed shortly aftewards.

At the moment, Kain was packing his bags, he was leaving but he wasnt even telling Aidou why. But Aidou was smart and he knew why Kain had just suddenly decided to leave, after they had a fight... It didnt take a genius to figure it out really.

"You're a jerk!" Aidou snapped, he was constantly throwing off random insults, as if to start the fight again, even though all he wanted was for Kain to stay

"Whatever" Kain replied with his usual drone voice.

"Dont whatever me" Aidou snarled "You coward! You loser! You freak! You...You...You..."

"Hanabusa" he said sharply, his tone was hard and commanding so it shut Aidou up in seconds

"What?" Aidou mumbled

"Please stop being a child" he said, Aidou blinked when he saw Kain's large shoulders were shaking "Just stop being a child and grow up!" he shouted, trying hard not to let tears gather in his eyes "We all have to do things we dont want to do! I am sorry for that, but please just stop being a child and get over it!"

Aidou blinked again and stood still and quiet for a moment longer. Then he stood and stormed from the room, taking extra care to slam the door as hard as he could, accidently cracking the wall and snapping the handle of the door. He threw it to the ground and stormed down the hall, passed a red eyed Night class student, who had frequently shown a crush on Kain, and she quickly snatched his arm.

"You should be leaving" she suddenly snarled

"What?" Aidou blinked

"You! Not Akatsuki! You!" she snapped "You are the one that is losing your marble!"

Then suddenly Ichijo appeared a little behind her, the remaining colour on his face drained and his eyes widened, he jumped foward and grabbed her shoulders

"Anya! Come on! Lets get you something to eat!" Ichijo said quickly

"Everyone around here agrees!" Anya shouted, struggeling to get free from Ichijo "You are going crazy! And we all want you gone before you do something stupid! And we get blamed!"

"Enough!" Ichijo said and roughly pushed her down the corridor "Please go to your room!" he waited until she had completly disapeared from sight before he turned and looked at Aidou, who was shaking with his head down, covering his eyes. "She didnt mean that Hanabusa, you know she is just goint to miss Kain"

"Yeah... Seems everyone will miss Kain... Wonder who would miss me?" Aidou said, Ichijo saw tears fall from his hidden hair and onto the floor, before he lifted his head up and snapped, right in front of Ichijo's face "After all! I'M JUST CRAZY!"

"Hanabusa-" he began in a low whisper but Aidou had spun away from him and began to run. "HANABUSA!"

Aidou ignored him and ran as fast as he could from the corridor, he heard doors swing open and smack against the walls as people rushed out and saw him but he ignored all their cries. He jumped half of the stairs until he was at the bottom, then he grabbed his coat and ran to the door, pulling it on over his black school shirt and racing down the path.

As he ran he done up his coat and didnt wait any time, leaping over the wall and into the street. Not many people were out, since it was a little before the sun rose and no one was by the school, so it was a clear run. He stood up and brushed down his coat, trying to stop the tears that fell from his cheeks and he ran out.

As soon as he hit the woods he could hear that someone was following him. If they had been sneaking up on him, he would have been worried, but since they were not caring about the noise they were making, he knew it was probably someone from the Night Class.

Panting and crying, trying to stop the tears and brushing them away from his cheeks. He felt sick and shaken. He bit his lower lip hard and consentrated on getting away from the trees and being on his own when his foot caught a root sticking out of the ground. He fell down to the floor and his face pushed through the mud.

He heard someone jump and land in front of him. As he lifted his head he saw the cold eyes of Kaname standing over him. He heard another thump and knew it was probably Seiren or Ichijo behind him.

For a long moment he held Kaname's gaze before he couldnt take it any more and let his eyes fall to the floor underneath him. Mud dripped down from his face and mixed in with the tears on his cheeks. For a moment he kneeled, gasping for breath before he stood and faced Kaname, there was still mud on his face and tears slipping down his cheeks but he ignored it and kept his eyes hard.

"I... Am... Not... Crazy!" he snapped

Kaname stared at him for a second, before he slowly reached up and brushed the mud from his face, along with some of the tears. He was careful not to get any in Aidou's eyes and soon his face only had the small amount of smeared blood on him.

"Come on" He whispered and gently took his hand "You have been through a lot these passed months... Now Kain is leaving it is understandable that you may not be feeling right"

Aidou lifted his head and opened his mouth to scream again when he caught himself in Kaname's eyes. His hair was all over the place and as wild as it could be. His eyes were wide with both fear and confusion with heavy bags under them. He was rather boney and very pale at the moment as well as that he was shaking quite badly. He did look crazy... And just looking at himself, properly looking at himself... he realize he felt crazy...

He pulled his arm away and took a step back, Kaname stepped forward as if he meant to grab him if he tried to run again but instead Aidou wrapped his arms around himself, held his head low and let tears fall to the floor.

Then, in a quiet voice he croaked "What's happening to me?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thank You, Tyleetty For answering my Shiki question.**

**Also another little notice, please dont comment on how Kain wouldnt act that way. I know he wouldnt, but it explains WHY he is doing that further on, just give it time it is all apart of the story!. However Sorry if I go over board for kaname or any other of the night though, they are accidents.**

**And one more thing. Anya was a random character, it was actually Ruka but then I remembered that I had already killed her off and I couldnt think of any other of the Night Class to act that way towards him so I needed to make someone up, she most likely wont be in it again which is why I didnt bother to describe her.**

**There it is. Hope you liked it, sorry if this takes me longer to do than my other stories but I will do my best and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	4. Pain, Test, Leaving and More Pain

**Just like before, please review and there will be a little angst in this story since Aidou feels he is going crazy and all. **

**Also! NOTICE! PLEASE READ AND ANSWER WITH A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!!!  
I have an idea for a fanfic after this but I dont know, nor do I think, I will be able to get as into as this one, so if anyone has any ideas for a fanfic (About Aidou obviously) please let me know otherwise I think near (or at) the end, I will give a list of stories and summeries and you can chose which one you might like to read?  
**

_**Title: The Abandoning  
Summery: '"I saw him" Aidou shrieked "It was Ryou! He was watching me!"' Just when he thought everything was over, Aidou sees Ryou watching him all the time. Is he going crazy? Or is Ryou honestly still alive and back for more.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Suspense  
By: Maxine/Stebbins-Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: Aidou's dead younger sister Erica. Ichijo's nephew Tatsua. And the bad guy of the story, Ryou.  
That is all so enjoy reading and PLEASE review! Oh and also, there will be a little about Kain in this story but not much.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pain, Test, Leaving and More Pain**

"Calm down Hanabusa" Kaname whispered, he took another step towards him, but Aidou took a step back, staring at Kaname with wide and feaful eyes, afraid of what he might do. But Kaname ignored this and took another step forward, then wrapped his arms around him.

"But... I am... I... And now Kain's leaving me" he began to shake and choke down sobs again, tears stinging the corner of his eyes and slide down his pale cheeks.

Kaname sighed and held him close, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. Aidou cuddled up against him, his face in his shoulder, his hands balled into fists either side of his head. Shaking and crying hard against him, he was glad no one else was around to see him in such a silly state over Kain leaving, it wasnt like they we best friends anymore anyway, not since he hurt Kain's heart by killing Ruka... Aidou tried to think back and remember what had possessed him to attack everyone and kill her, tried to remember what he was thinking but he couldnt bring up the memory... was it because he was afraid of what he would remember?

"Come on Hanabusa" Kaname whispered, interupting his thoughts "Let's go home"

"I dont know if I can" he whimpered

"I know you can, you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for..." he paused "Ichijo" he then called "Take Aidou back to your room and sort him out, calm him down and maybe help him wash off all this dirt, I must go somewhere to meet with someone, alright?"

"Yes Kaname" Ichijo nodded, he walked over and gently wrapped his arms around Aidou's frail figure.

Aidou took a step back away from Kaname, his arms fell down by his side, they swung slightly before falling still, and his head hung low. Ichijo gently squeezed his shoulders and smiled down at him, but Aidou didnt look up to see him instead he glared down at his feet. He reached up and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Then his eyes, then he let it fall back into place again.

Soon Kaname had disapeared and Ichijo gently wrapped his arm around Aidou's back, taking his hand and slowly walked him back through the woods, only slowly this time. Ichijo led him over vines and roots sticking out in front of them and along back to the hard path, rather than the soft mud. As they made their way back, Aidou didnt lift his head at all nor did he show any sign of making contact.

No one was around when they entered and made their way to Ichijo's room. They must have all knew it was non of their business as they were told this so many times before now when something happened around the acadamey. Aidou didn't look up but Ichijo saw Kain, peering through the crack in the door at the two of them, when he saw Ichijo looking at him he very slowly and quietly shut the door. Aidou remained oblivious to this and continues to walk.

Soon they entered Ichijo's room and he led Aidou to the private bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet seat and grabbed a towel, running it under the tap he squeezed it lightly and took it over to Aidou again. He gently wiped over Aidou's face and cleaned up most of the dried dirt and the dried tears that had mixed with it.

Soon when his face was better than it was before he went over to the bath and plugged up the hole, he then turned on the hot and cold water. Aidou didn't look up but his hand twitched when he heard the water turn on and splash as it hit the bath. Then Ichijo stood there, watching Aidou in silence, only moving every now and then to lean down and run his hand through the filling water to make sure it was not too hot or cold.

When the bath was half filled, Ichijo checked the temperature once more and turned off the taps. It was rather hot and he hoped Aidou wouldn't mind. Then he walked over to the younger vampire and got onto his knees directly in front of him. He stared up at him with warm kind eyes.

"Hanabusa... Why don't you take a bath? It'll make you feel better" he promised

Aidou shook his head very slowly, then stopped in the exact same position as before.

"Come on" Ichijo grinned weakly, trying to make a little joke of it "At least wet your hair a little, you always told everyone you felt better when your hair was wet"

"I said no!" he shouted, shaking again with tears in his eyes

Ichijo stared at him in silence then suddenly reached up, he began to undress Aidou down to his black and white stripped boxers before he hesitated. Then decided it would be very awkward for the both of them if they were removed so chose to let Aidou bathe in them. Then he pulled Aidou to his feet and forced the blond over to the bath, which was not really that had since Aidou chose not to really fight any kind of movment anymore. Finally he gave in and slowly stepped in, still wearing his underwear.

"There" Ichijo smiled "Not so bad is it"

Suddenly Aidou pushed himself into the corner of the bath and drew his knees to his chest sharply as if he had been slapped

"What is it?" Ichijo blinked "Is the water too hot?"

Aidou nodded silently, Ichijo then quickly went to the taps and added more cold water. He felt the water and kept asking Aidou, but every time when he asked he would ask for more cold. Eventually, Aidou was shivering in the water, goosbumps up and down his arm, the water near the top of the bath.

"Hanabusa, what is wrong?" Ichijo suddenly asked "Why do you want the water to be so cold?"

"I dont know... I dont know anything anymore" Aidou replied, head down

Ichijo sighed and fetched a towel and helped Aidou from the bath, he dried him as best he could and led him back to his bed. He could stay here for the night, maybe then he would be able to think more clearly.

***VK*VK*VK***

Kain was leaving, he wasn't even saying a proper goodbye to Aidou, just heading out to go home. Neither cousin realized the pain they were causing each other.

They were out front, a long black limo on the side of the road behind Kain, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a dark brown jacket and dark blue jeans he had on his usual white trainers and his hands were deep in his jeans pockets while everyone else was wearing the normal white uniform, he felt out of place and lonely but when he saw the smiles they had as they stared at him, he couldnt help but give a slight smile back.

All the Night Class stood outside, it was night time and after they saw Kain off they were going straight into class. They considered doing it in the day so they would not have to worry about being late or missing on an education, but knew if they did it during the day, they would be hounded by mad Day Class girls who will no doubt cry when they heard about Kain's depearture. Kain was just getting in the car, with the others waving him off. Aidou wasn't even neat him, he and Kain had a big fight as he was packing, after Ichijo allowed him to go back to his room.

Aidou had said Kain didnt care about anyone but himself and Kain responded with, he was doing this because he cared about Aidou. Aidou then responded by saying he didnt give a damn about anyone since Ruka died. The two then began to scream at each other until Ichijo came and took Aidou from the room once again.

So instead now Aidou was right by the gates, as fast from the road as he could force himself to go, leaning against the cool bars and looking everywhere but at his cousin. He was desperate not to cry but at the same time, all he wanted to do was grip Kain's arm and beg him not to go while he sobbed his heart out... But Aidou still had some digninty.

"Bye Akatsuki" Ichijo said with a smile but his voice was sad, suddenly he was hugging Kain hard.

"See ya Takuma" he nodded over his shoulder

"Visit soon" Rima nodded towards him, her voice was quiet and her face displayed hardly any emotion.

"I will" Kain replied

Senri waved to him slowly but said nothing as he chewed on some kind of sweet, while Kain waved slowly back to him.

Seiren was not there of course, she barely ever showed up unless Kaname was in some kind of danger. Beside, the two didnt know each other much so there was not much point in her coming to say goodbye to him.

Kaname walked over and held out his hand for a shake. Kain slowly took it and the two hands rose and fell together. Then Kain bowed slightly to him and a smile tugged on the corner of Kaname's lips.

"We will miss you Akatsuki" Kaname said

"And I will miss everyone here" Kain nodded

Aidou snorted and a few vampires turned around to glare at him, but the blond ignored them and rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath "Yeah right"

Kain had heard what he said with his sharp hearing and wanted to leave quickly before he done something he would regret, so he stared at them all one last time before he turned his back on them and opened the car door. He then slipped inside the car and slammed the door shut. As Kain sat in the car he waved to them all and he was driving off. Then, Aidou was alone.

"Come on everyone" Kaname sighed "Let's get to class"

Kaname kept going off and disapearing almost every night now, but he refused to tell anyone, where or why he was going. No one asked since they believed it to be none of their business but they were all rather curious.

The group walked down the path and into the classroom. There, they seperated and sat down, either in pairs, groups or on their own. Aidou was one of the many who sat on his own, he found a seat at the very back in the corner of the room. Rima and Shiki somewhere in the middle of the room by Ichijo. Kaname sat near the back at the middle with Seiren right in front of him.

Soon they were all sitting in class, opening their books to the certain page they must read to answer the questions. The teacher at the front was again the rare older man that occasionally came and taught them.

"We must learn more about the facts of the humans and how they do in fact help the vampire kind to evolve in their own ways..." he droned on and soon his words were nothing more than a little buzzing in the air.

The books were hard back, dark brown with a leather belt around to secure them. They had no title but when you opened them, there were a thousand words a page, in a tiny writting. There where no pictures and no small diagrams in it, but plenty of words.

As Aidou flicked back a sing golden strand of hair that fell in front of his face, he picked up the book and opened it to page seventy five. He stared at the words and tried to read but the more he looked the more blurry they became. Suddenly the words began to move, twisting and turning within one another. some molded with eachother while others just moved around.

His head shot up and he looked around, but either the others were not as bemused as he was, or they were not seeing what he was saying. Aidou looked back down again. Now the words were moving with a purpose, they were creating images with their writting. It was the strangest thing that Aidou had ever seen in his life!

He let out a small gasp that no one heard, the words had all molded together to make a large face in the centre of the books. Colour began to slip over and the face was soon as colourful and clear as a photo graph taken by a profesional.

Aidou then found himself staring into the eyes, of the one and only... Ryou...

***VK*VK*VK***

Of course he didnt make a scene or anything. He himself thought he was crazy, image what the others would say if they found out he was seeing Ryou's face in his book! Instead he turned the page, only to see him again and again. Shaking and sweating with wide eyes, Aidou pulled out a piece of paper and covered the writting, he began to relax when the face began to imprint on the paper.

Unable to take it any long, Aidou slammed the book shut and ran from the room. He didnt look back, nor did he respond to the shouting and roars behind him. He ran from the building and down the path. Aidou made his way to the Moon Dorm in a desperate attempt to try and calm down, to try and think, talk sense to himself!

As he pushed his way through the doors and up the stairs he darted into his room. But froze. It didnt look right. Kain's bed was bare and half of the wardrobes where empty, his things were no longer around the room like they were normally and seeing such a bare room made Aidou want to throw up right there and then.

Gulping down tears that threatened to fall he spun and ran from that room, running down and slipping into Ichijo's room, since he had said that his room was open to him at all times. Walking around, Aidou began to pace from the left side of the wall to the right side.

"He cannot be back... he isnt back... it is just me! If he was back then why would he appear in my BOOK?!" Aidou mumbled to himself

_"Oh I wouldnt be so sure if I was you"_

"Whose there?" Aidou gasped, thinking one of the Night Class had followed him

_"Meeeeeeeeeeee"_

Aidou looked around and saw, in the mirror on the dressing table that Ichijo cheerfully had in his room, with a frame of pure gold swirls and patterns, Ryou staring at him with his cold eyes, a cheerful smirk playing on his lips. He looked just like he did the day he was killed, calm and handsome but the evilness in his eyes was unmistakenable. His hair hung over his face and all that could be seen was his shoulders (covered by what looked like a black coat) and upwards to the tip of his hair. There was no background, just pure white all around him.

"...You?" Aidou gasped, then covered his ears and gripped some of his hair, he bent over and shook his head hard "No! It cant be! You're dead! This is in my imagination!"

_"Dont be ridiculous Hanabusa, of course it is me, I have been looking for you, for a very long time, and now I have found you... I shall never release my hold"_

"NO!" Aidou screamed as a hand leapt from the mirror and grabbed his throat, choking him.

Falling to his knees, he reached up and scratched at his throat, trying to make the hand let go, only there was no hand and soon Aidou found himself drawing blood as he carved his nails into the very flesh of his neck. He scratched and scratched until his eye lids slipped opened and he saw what he was doing.

As his now blood soaked nails fell back with his hands to his side, he stared up at the plain mirror. This was getting worse, he was attacking himself just to stop Ryou who wasnt even there! Would he actually kill himself in a desperate hope that these visions would stop! No! He shouldnt, couldnt, think like that!

"But it is just so hard" he whispered to himself

Looking up he sighed and stood, making his way over to the door, he knew he had to go back. They apparently had a test soon and he did need to revise at least a bit. He just hoped he didnt see Ryou in every single page he opened.

***VK*VK*VK***

The day of the test. He was not prepared. Of course he would pass, since he was a genius, but he would not do as good as he could. He sat down on his own personal desk and opened his test paper. There were so many words, dozens of them one after another, he tried to read them but they just didnt make any sense.

He set his paper down again and looked up. Kaname and the others were all sitting calmly and facing forward, ready to take the test. His breath was catching in his throat and he began to sweat, but he ignored it and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

"Now... Begin your test" said Cross cheerfully at the front of the class

Everyone opened their papers at the same time. Aidou blushed as he had already opened his, he leaned down and picked up his pencil. He read the first question carefully and his thin blond eyebrows lowered into a frown.

**Q1. When x is the same as twenty for and y is the same as six if you doubled y and x and then completed the equation of yx divide six, what is you answer?**

"What the hell?!" Aidou thought to himself

He looked up and looked around at everyone else. They were all scratching away at the paper in front of them, only on an occasion would they lift their heads and think about the question before writting again.

What was going on? Why was he failing so badly? He was a genius! Aidou thought fiercely to himself, angry at himself for lagging behind so badly. The question wasnt even that hard! He had done it before and others just like it!

Breathing heavily he leaned forward and scribbled down some answers. He flicked through the paper rather quickly, but no one realized it was because he was writting any old rubbish down just so he could leave, they thought it was because he was very smart.

When he was done he sat, staring at his paper, normally he would have rose his hand to give it in (the reason he scribbled anything down was to get out) but now suddenly he felt cold and lost, he didnt want to leave the safety of his friends and the room, not to go outside into a world of nightmares.

But then suddenly Cross was standing over him as he stared down at the front of his test paper.

"Is something wrong Aidou?" he asked

"No" Aidou mumbled

"Are you finished?" Cross asked

"Yes" Aidou nodded

"Then would you like to leave" Cross picked up the paper and walked back to the front, it wasnt really a question.

Aidou stared after him for a moment before slowly standing and making his way to the door, he looked back, Kaname should be finishing soon but he would rather not disturbe him with petty problems. There was no one he could talk to.

Thinking hard, he then made his way down to Ichijo's room to sleep. He found he could no longer sleep in his room at all now that Kain was gone and Ichijo never complained to him about it.

Aidou went straight into the room and looked around. It was just like all the other times he had been in the room before. He walked over to the large cushiony chair. Ichijo always invited him to get in the bed, but he prefered just to curl up on the bed.

It was large with silk white cover and large cream cushions with golden arm rests. It wasnt very nice when he first cuddled onto it, but after a while it was very nice. He walked over and sat down, curling up on it with his knees to his chest and his arms around them.

He sat there, shutting his eyes and sighing as he held his breath for a moment in hopes that he could relax and fall into a deep sleep. But he was unable to do so and he stayed awake until the door opened and Ichijo stepped inside.

"Hanabusa" Ichijo blinked

"Sorry" Aidou said standing "I wasnt sure where else to go"

"Um, thats OK" he walked over and sat down, inviting Aidou to sit down once again "So how do you think you did on the test?" he didnt need an answer, he had the idea Aidou did brilliantly like always

"Horrible" he mumbled

"Aw come on" Ichijo laughed "You did best out of us all" he stated it like a fact

"No. I couldnt think. I havent been able to in a long time and now I cant even work" Aidou mumbled staring out the window "It wasnt so bad when Kain was here, but now he has gone and left!"

"He didnt want to leave" Ichijo mumbled

"Everyone has a choice and he chose to leave!" Aidou shouted

"Hanabusa" Ichijo sighed

"No! I have places to go! Goodbye!" he snapped and stood, leaving Ichijo's room with a final slam of the door

***VK*VK*VK***

Kain stared up at his home as he climbed out of the car, staring up at it as if it was his beloved cousin. He would miss Hanabusa dearly, he would miss him so much, but he couldnt have stayed there after finding out there was a good chance he would hurt Aidou.

Kain's father stepped out. He was very tall and bulky, with ginger like hair and a long painted beared and mostache. He was pale of course with deep brown eyes and thick eyebrows, handsome features but he had a slight hairy body (arms legs and chest). Lord Kain smiled as he greeted his son and walked down in his brown shoes and cream/white suit with out of place dark red tie.

"Akatsuki" he smiled as he reached over and hugged Kain "Good to see you, come in my son"

"Good Evening Father" he nodded back, smiling slightly, he had missed his father dearly

Lord Kain slowly led his father up the small stairs and into the mansion. Unlike most, Lord Kain had a very lovely mansion in a town near plenty of humans and places to be, however Lord Kain and his family tried their best to avoid feeding from humans... At least no more than a couple times a year when they were old and close to death anyway.

As they entered the room, he saw his mother and some of the servants where talking quietly. When his mother saw him, she waved the servants away and walked over, hugging Kain tightly to her chest.

Kain's mother had dark blond dirty hair and brown eyes as well as the normal pale skin. She was very beautiful, even for vampires standards with clear clean with and her hair flowed gently and softly down to her knees. She had very long arms and legs, both of course were hairless. She had a thin body except for her chest which was very large, she had long pointed nails and long eyelashes with pure white teeth and ruby red lips around them. Lady Kain.

"Akatsuki! My darling! I missed you!" Lady Kain beamed at him

"Good evening mother" Kain said to his mother, smiling slightly

"You must tell me everything!" she cried "But first, go and place your things in your room!"

"Of course mother" Kain nodded at her

"Hurry now!" she ushered him up before looking at some of the servant and waving for them to continue the discussion in the spare room.

Lady Kain was a rather mean women to most people lower class than here, she believed they were there for the sole purpose of her entertainment. She barley liked most of her family and only put up with her sister. Lady kain adored Aidou, almost as much as her own sun and she was constantly spoiling the two but it annoyed them both so Kain spent his days with the Aidou's in hopes of avoiding his mother.

His father was rather alright and sometimes kind, but he did have his annoying moments when he became a little over possesive. Lord Kain would constantly make choices for Kain nearly every single time there was a question he had to make. Although he didnt mind the Aidou's he always had a problem with Hanabusa himself, maybe it was because he upstaged his own son nearly every single day and he was always getting the glory that his own son deserved. He didnt see that Kain really didnt care about this.

After a moment of watching his mother walk off with the servants into her own personal study room and his father went into his own study, picking up the phone as he went and pressing down the numbers, pushing it to his ear and talking to a fellow worker.

Then he breathed a deep sigh of both frustration and anger. He didnt know who he was angry at and he didnt know what was making him to frustraited but he knew he couldnt spend another second around his annoying parents.

He walked straight up the stairs and directly down the hall into the room at the very end of the hall, he opened the door and stepped inside to see his room the exact way it was last time he was here. Nothing had been moved and nothing had changed except the bed had been made constantly and there was not a bit of dust or dirt anywhere in the room. It had been kept perfect for him when he returned home.

Thowing his bag onto the bed, Kain went to the window and stared out.

"Just for now Hanabusa... Then I promise to come home soon"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**As far as I know, we know nothing of Kain's family so I made them all up! I made it all up so I hope you dont mind.**

**There it is. Hope you liked it, sorry if this takes me longer to do than my other stories but I will do my best and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	5. The Horrible Truth And Fear

**Just like before, please review and there will be a little angst in this story since Aidou feels he is going crazy and all.**

**Again, another OC in this chapter! These OC's now are only added because otherwise the story would not work without them. Otherwise apart from Ryou and Erica (and the hound) I have no real OC's in this, just minor characters.**

**And Also NOTICE PLEASE READ  
At the end of this chapter, I have tried to get it so you can see what is happening to Aidou, but you have Kain and my OC's voice in the background. If they are in italic then it is the voice of the two and Aidou cannot hear them, it just adds a lil drama in my opinion and I am just trying it out so lemme know if you like it or not. **

_**Title: The Abandoning  
Summery: '"I saw him" Aidou shrieked "It was Ryou! He was watching me!"' Just when he thought everything was over, Aidou sees Ryou watching him all the time. Is he going crazy? Or is Ryou honestly still alive and back for more.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Suspense  
By: Maxine/Stebbins-Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: Aidou's dead younger sister Erica. Ichijo's nephew Tatsua. And the bad guy of the story, Ryou.  
That is all so enjoy reading and PLEASE review! Oh and also, there will be a little about Kain in this story but not much.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Horrible Truth And Fear**

They got their results back. It wasnt his best, in fact, Aidou got the lowest score of the whole class. He didnt get one point, the examiners thought it was a joke, they had marked quite a few of his other papers before, but when checking the camera's they saw it was Aidou's and he did actually answer them himself.

The minute they had given the scores back, Aidou found a expected note over his. He knew it was coming and read it to find out they wanted him to go to Cross' room as soon as possible to discuss his score. He sighed depressed and slipped the note into his pocket so the others would not see.

"Now, I hope you can all reflect on your grads and hurry back to do some more studying for next time!" Cross beamed happily at the front

"All except someone we know" Shiki mumbled, speaking about Aidou since they all assume he got top marks as normal

"Hanabusa" Rima frowned as she looked around behind her and saw his paper "You got the wrong test" Rima snatched the paper before he could stop her "Whoever this is, they failed, badly"

Everyone looked around as she said this and Aidou leapt across the table to snatch it from her. Rima frowned and looked at Aidou as he ripped the paper from her grip and glared at her. He didnt realize, that in all the fuss, his note fell from his pocket and onto the floor by Ichijo's feet.

"...What is your problem?" Shiki frowned

"You dont me snatching your tests now do you!" Aidou snapped

"But that cant be yours" Rima said frowning at him as well "That has to be the lowest score in the class"

"Whatever" Aidou growled, then, clutching his paper, he hurried from the class and down the hall miserably.

He didnt waist any time, after dumping his test paper in the fountain he fished it out again and ripped the soggy paper apart. He then slowly, one by one, let the pieces go at random spots, letting them being blown in the fierce wind. Then, as he relaxed, trying to calm himself down, he headed for Cross' office to get it over and done with.

Meanwhile Ichijo picked up the piece of paper and read that they wanted to discuss his grade. He waited until the lesson was over before telling Kaname. Although there was concern in his face his voice held as steady as ever and he said that it was none of his business or Ichijo's and that they should leave it to Cross.

"Um... Alright then" Ichijo mumbled, unhappily

"We should all head back to the Moon Dorm for some rest" Kaname commanded

Then one by one they stood and made their way back to their beds before the sun arose. Hanabusa was the only one who remained up in the Headmasters room. He sat in front of his desk and stared as the Headmaster gave him a grave look of both consern and confusion.

"Hanabusa, I wanted to talk to you in private, mainly because I do not understand it" Cross said

"I am sorry, but I dont know why I failed, I guess it was just lack of sleep, I will do better next time" he stood up ready to go when the door opened behind him.

Aidou looked over his shoulder and blinked. Then miserably realized that of course Kaname, the Dorm president would come to see about his grade as well. He would never get out of this now, not without satisfying him with a reasonable answer as to why his grade was so bad. Miserably he sat back down in his chair, his hands curled tightly into fists, resting on his knees with his head down, expression low and depressed with tears threatening to fall.

"Sorry I am late" Kaname nodded to the headmaster

"That is alright Kaname, I am glad you came," Cross looked back at Aidou, he could feel the older mans eyes on him but he didnt look up until Kaname beckoned his name

"Hanabusa"

Slowly he allowed his head to rise and he looked at Kaname, pulling his lower lip into his mouth before bitting down onhis lip as he locked gazes with the Dorm presidents cold eyes. For a moment no one said anything as the two competed in a staring competition. Then finally it was broken.

"I dont want any excuses" Kaname said "I know what the problem is, a lot has happened so no wonder you failed, but I am making this clear Aidou. You need to sort this out!" he snapped "Ryou is dead! Gone! Vanessa is also dead! You wont be bothered any more! You have to understand that! Kain left because he felt he needed to, it was not your fault, it was not anyones fault, he left but he will be back so stip acting like it is the end of the world! Ruka is dead, you didnt mean to, it wasnt your fault the same as it wasnt any of our faults we kidnapped you or Ichijo attacked Yuki. We can understand when something happens that is out of our hand so now its time you understood this as well!"

"But-" Aidou began

"I do not want this to effect your school work. Your father has been called and he is just as worried as all of us. We do not want your grades to be dropped because you are worrying yourself sick! You are to see a councerlor every week now, and if I so much as hear one more word about your bloody fears of Ryou still being alive or anything haunting you then I will-"

"Remember Erica!" he snapped, tears now slipping down his cheeks "You all thought I was making her up! That I was insane or being silly but it turned out she was really here! And that she was really trying to help me! So why cant Ryou still be alive and still be after me! How come every time I see something or feel something you all think I am making it up! We are suppose to be friends!" he screamed

Kaname stared at him with cold hard eyes before sitting down on the desk and sighing "Hanabusa, I understand-"

"No you dont!" Aidou screeched, standing up "You say the word is flat and everyone will believe you! You say that Rido is really your sister! And no one will question it! No matter what you say no one will think otherwise so how on Earth can you understand!"

"I need you to CALM... DOWN!" Kaname shouted then walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "Just take a breath and-"

"How-"

"AND STOP! INTERUPTING! ME!" Kaname roared at him, silencing Aidou imediantly as one of the glasses on Cross desk smashed into a million pieces sending water spreading across his work but no one took any notice.

"...I..." Aidou croaked but said no more

"Now then. You're right, maybe I dont understand, maybe we are being unfair... But then again, you have been through a lot, you could be imagining it, what are the chances that two people haunt you one after another" He said slowly "It is so unlikely that we cannot believe it"

"But-" Aidou sobbed

"I want you to go back to your room, you are to get a good days sleep and when you wake and are calm, I want you to go to a councelor, find me and I will tell you where to go" Kaname said

Aidou looked ready to fall to attack Kaname, frustration building deeper inside him and making him desperate to cause someone, ANYONE, pain! But instead, he just sighed deeply and nodded, letting a few more tears drop down his cheek and slowly onto the floor.

"Good" he whispered "Wait outside the door and I will escort you to your room" it wasnt an offer, it was a command

Aidou nodded sadly and left the room, as he shut the door he leaned against the wall and lifted his head, taking in a shaking, heart pounding, breath. A few more tears escaped and ran down his cheeks dropping from his chin and splashing onto the floor. He raised a hand and wiped his eyes and nose on the back of his wrist. He was shaking badly and very pale. Looking up he choked back a sob as he saw Ryou standing in the mirror beside him smirking, but he didnt move away.

"Not real" he whispered, sobbing "Not real..."

Back inside the room Kaname sighed and rubbed his eye lids.

"Are you alright Kaname?" Cross asked

"I suppose, I worry about him as all... I must hurry and escort him before he does something silly" he said softly and looked back at Cross "Please excuse me"

Taking another breath he stay calm before he walked over to the door and stepped out. He found Aidou, half against the wall, leaning down, sobbing and muttering to himself.

"Aidou" Kaname said, making the blond jump, his head snapping up "Time to go"

Kaname walked over and wrapped an arm around Aidou's shoulders, noting how the boy flinched when he touched him. He sighed slightly and led Aidou along down the corridor, out the doors, down the path and through the large gates again. As they walked Aidou couldnt stop shaking, he couldnt be cold since it was very warm out so Kaname could only guess he was still very frightened. Aidou didnt look up as Kaname too him to his room and helped him climb under the covers without changing from his clothes. He just slipped off his shoes and pulled off his blazer. Kaname watched the blond, sitting down on a chair beside him, refusing to leave his side until he was asleep, then he would make the call for the councelor that had helped him out through the years.

Leaning back he brushed some hair back as Aidou slowly drifted to a nightmare filled sleep. When he was sure he was gone he stood up and gently touched his forehead before standing and leaving the room. After all, he had a lot of calls to make and only then would he be able to sleep in piece.

***VK*VK*VK***

While he was back, Kain saw a very old friend he hadnt seen since he left. Carl was a tranfer from England. He had blond hair and green eyes, with pale skin, rather small but he was actually twenty one years old. Rather smart (no where near Aidou but still) and he remind Kain very much of Aidou. This made him feel a little less sick and lonely so he began to follow Carl around and help him with his work.

Carl may be English but at the same time he spoke several languages perfectly, including Japanese. His mother had been a world traveller. And when his father died he had to travel with his mother, so that was how he learnt so many languages. He was very kind and always had time for others, even when he was working. Which was a lot. Lord Kain had hired him for the library of the home but actually had him in charge of all the books in the house and he soon became one of Lord Kain's personal helper.

At one point in the day while Kain was at his home, he was telling Carl all about why he had really left, which meant explaining everything that had happened. He whispered how he had killed Ryou and although Carl was shocked, he understood after hearing everything that had happened to Aidou. He explained then about feeling like he would hurt Aidou and that was the last thing he wanted, so he had no choice but to leave!

"You are not evil Kain" Carl frowned "Hell you are not even bad!"

"How do you know" Kain sighed "You havent seen me in a while"

"But I do know you" Carl pressed

Kain looked up and stared at Carl with hard eyes, but Carl had turned around and began to sort through some books, placing them on the shelves and making sure they were in the right order. Carl had many qualities like Aidou, like the fact that he other thought things nearly all the time. But then again he had many that was the opposite of Aidou, like that he didnt flirt with girls and he had a low opinion on those who did, often talking badly about Aidou to himself but never in front of Kain of course.

"Akatsuki" came his fathers voice

Kain stood from the table he was leaning against and looked around, his father walked over and smiled slightly towards his son. Carl and Lord Kain acting like each person was not even there. Carl continued with re shelving the books while Lord Kain stared only at his son.

"Your mother has had the cheif cook a full corse mean for us, just for you" he smiled "I am sorry we could not have it earlier, but we were rather busy"

Kain had been here for a while now but they hadnt noticed him very much, both were busy with their own work and features to do. He had not expected anything more from them and never bugged them, never said anything to show he was upset, because he wasnt. He liked to come here because although he occasionally had what he had now (his parents inviting him to have some time alone to talk with them) he was mostly on his own, allowed to think to himself, work by himself or even find Carl and just stay with him, trying to sometimes pretend he was Aidou. It may be mean to use him in this way but he also gave as much attention to Carl himself.

"Thank you father" Kain nodded and followed as he was led away, he managed to catch Carl's eye and wave to him before being dragged out of the door, down the stairs and into the dinning room.

The table was much longer than it needed to be, it was able to fit one hundred chairs around it exactly with plenty of space between each seat. They never needed this since they threw hardly any parties at all, not like the Aidou's but whenever that was brought up his father would change the conversation with a dirty look at whatever was in front of him.

As Kain sat down his thoughts went back to when he was a child here, when he was not allowed to go around Aidou's. He remember sitting in this very chair, resting on one arm and staring off into space miserable, bored. Whenever he brought up any topic at that time his mother just nodded and said that was nice, no matter what it was while his father mumbled through his food that he was busy and Kain should entertain himself.

That was the first time Kain had rose his voice to his parents. He shouted that he didnt see how he could when they never let him do anything. He got a nasty spank for that and was sent to his room as he expected to be. He was never abused or anything. They were not cruel to him and they would never beat or scream at him, but they did raise him to respect anyone who was older or of higher class than he was.

"Hello Akatsuki" his mother greeted him

Food was laid out all over the table where they sat at the one end. His mother stuck to her dainty little salad while his father had a mixture of meat and veg in one of the smaller plates. Kain stared at the food for a while before he took some steak and fuite. He only nibbled at it and listened as his parents made small talk. Even at the table they barely ever spoke.

As the silence continued another memory of Aidou's first and only visit here. He had sat down beside Kain and chosen the larges plate he could, piling it with food and sweets, having three drinks ready and refilling. He didnt eat half of what he collected but he did keep Kain entertained by talking non-stop. Then making jokes and doing tricks with the food, using some of it to build imaginary forts. Although it entertained Kain, his father was a little less than displeased and requested that he not return.

"May I be excuse?" Kain said when he ate only half of his dinner

"Of course son" his mother nodded and stretched over, peering through the blinds which were all drawn, ready for the sun "Its rising now, we should all be getting ready for a good nights sleep" beauty sleep was very important to her

"I shall be staying up late" Lord Kain said and left the table, giving a backward wave to Kain "Goodnight son"

Kain said nothing before making his own way up to his room, he climbed under the bed and, yawning, he allowed his eyes to close as he began to drift off into a calm sweet sleep.

***VK*VK*VK***

The next night Aidou woke from yet another nightmare and made his way to the counselor, he meet Kaname down the stairs as everyone was still just getting up and he quickly led him along to the room he needed to be in, none of the day class girls were there yet but a few saw them as they passed. Luckily Zero and Yuki were around to stop them from trampeling the two Night Class students.

The man he meet was very cheery, and very large, like he had eaten one to many cakes, he was round like a bolder with a very small head, no hair whats-so-ever and always wore sunglasses. When Aidou entered the room he nearly jumped (or rolled) over the desk and shook his hand hard.

"I will leave you to it then" Kaname nodded, giving his usual polite smile to the two of them before he turned and left, heading back to the dorm to get ready with everyone else.

"Good to see you me boy, call me Shindo" he grinned "Why dont you come and sit down"

"Alright" Aidou grumbled, he knew this man was faking with the whole cheery approach but overly happy people still annoyed him, whether it was geniun or an act

"Now then, I was suprised when I got a call from Kaname to come and see you, I head that you have had trouble sleeping these passed few nights" he started as he sat down in his large chair.

"Not very I suppose" Aidou shrugged like it was no big deal

"Would you like to talk about them?"

"No" Aidou said imediantly, leaning back in his chair

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he nodded

"Alright then, we can talk about that when you are ready," he nodded "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"No, I do not even want to be here" Aidou declared

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because I just do not want to be here" he growled

Aidou made it clear how he hated it there, but Shindo insisted on him staying and talking. He tried to get him to go about the nightmares and his fears but he ignored him and refused to. The talk continued until deep into the night before Shindo arranged for Aidou to visit him again in three days, then he allowed Aidou to head off to class.

As Aidou is walking down the path he decides to avoid going to class right now. He just really wasnt in the mood to listen to the teacher babble on all lesson. As he began to walk he moved close to the trees that lead to the large wall surrounding the school as well as the smallest of all the fountains by the side, the water was getting dirty but it was still nice to sit by.

As he sat on the side, and leaned forward, breathing hard and shaking. Why couldnt things just return to normal already!

Then, slowly, he heard a growl. It was just like a little whisper at first but then it grew louder and louder. His heart froze and he lifted his head, looking around. For a moment he saw nothing, but then, finally he spotted it and horror filled him.

***VK*VK*VK***

The sun was just setting when Kain was very rudely awoken. He moaned and looked up to see Carl hanging over him. He growled and pulled the blanket over him but Carl ripped them off again.

"Go away" he mumbled

"Akatsuki! I need to talk to you! Its important! Its about Aidou!"

"What about him?" Kain sat up and rubbed his eyes

"I think I know whats wrong with him" he said "You told me he was seeing things and while skimming through some books I found something interesting come with me to the library imediantly!"

Kain frowned but stood and followed him, only wearing a pair of thin trousers and shirt. He followed Carl back to the library and sat down on one of the chairs at the table, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He watched as Carl brought out three different books.

"I remember what you told me, about Ryou's powers" he nodded and Kain nodded back "Well I also found his pet interesting a hound"

"..." Kain frowned but nodded for him to go on

"Well, I started to look up a little about him and I found all about his kind" he explained "They are rare, one has only ever been seen every six centuries, they are not pets. But his hound is a strange one, he keeps it as a pet and the pet does not mind" he paused "The hound he had must have been, either very nice and loyal, or he was controlling it but I think he was loyal to him..."

"Go on" Kain was listening in now, none of them had ever thought back to Ryou's pet

"Well I found out why they were so rare, they seemed to actually be smarter than humans in some cases." he said "Because they have mental abilities"

Kain leaned forward "Just what are you saying Carl?"

**(NA: ok so this is where it might get confusing but I will try and make it simple, everything in ITALICS, is Kain and Carl while normal is Aidou, try and keep up if you can)**

Aidou stared at the hound. It was Ryou's hound like all the other times he saw him before. Looking as evil and vicious since the last time he saw it with a slight trail of drool slipping down his chin, in between his teeth, like all the other times. But now the hound was approaching him slowly as if meaning to attack... In fact, he WAS going to attack!

_"I am saying that I dont think Aidou was going crazy"_

He spun and ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was actually going but he couldnt stand around and face the hound. He though that it would just disapear like so many other times. But instead he heard a loud bark and lots of thumps. The horrible thing was following, planning to hunt him down and kill him like he was any old pray!

_"I am saying I think Aidou really was seeing these things"_

Aidou ran as fast as he could manage, allowing his legs to be pushed to the extreme. Soon he was pushing his way through the school and into the woods, the next thing he knew, he was leaping over the wall and rushing away from the place and further, deeper into the forest, no idea where he actual was running to, all Aidou knew was that he was running away from the hound.

_"I think that his pet, the hound, is using its mental abilities to make Aidou see these things"_

He hurried passed the trees and over the mud, he tripped on multiple occasions but hurried and stood again, then made his way along once again, using all the power he had to run away. The part of him that was still sane, that was still smart, told him to run, leap over the dog and tell the others about him but the other part didnt believe they would listen, and didnt want to turn around. He didnt want to face the thing that had been in so many of his nightmares.

_"I think the hound wants revenge for you killing his master"_

He must have been running for some time now, because as he was going he passed through some of the trees and it all began to clear. There were less trees and the grass was clearing in a straight path where it had been toden on so many times. Aidou wasnt sure where it led but anywhere except here with the dog would be fine by him. He didnt think, he didnt think about any people he may be leading the hound to, he just thought of getting away.

_"But instead of killing you"_

As he ran along he began to trip even more because the earth was very uneven. One time he fell he lay there breathing hard, thinking it was safe to rest, even for a moment. When something snatched onto his leg. He screamed and ripped free, the hound held a chunk of both skin and material in his mouth. Aidou rushed to his feet and ran again, sobbing now, ignoring the seering pain that ran through his body as he hurried away from it all.

_"He is tormenting Aidou"_

He was still running when he stopped, he was at the end of the line, since he stood on the end of a very large cliff. As he slowly stepped over and peered down to see how high he was his stomach done a back flip, he could only just make out more trees from the height. Momentarily reverting back to his origainal self he tried to think of what to do when he heard a low growl, slowly turning he saw the hound, closing in on him, grinning menicingly... Here it comes... The end.

_"That way, by killing him and driving you mad... he punishes you both"_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**ONE CHAPTER TO GO PEOPLE SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**There it is. Hope you liked it, sorry if this takes me longer to do than my other stories but I will do my best and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**

**Oh and I have an idea for a story after this, AidouXOC and werewolves!**


	6. The Final Fight And The Final Words

**Even though it is the last chapter, reviews are still very much appreciated and wanted so please tell me what you think of the story and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

_**Title: The Abandoning  
Summery: '"I saw him" Aidou shrieked "It was Ryou! He was watching me!"' Just when he thought everything was over, Aidou sees Ryou watching him all the time. Is he going crazy? Or is Ryou honestly still alive and back for more.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Suspense  
By: Maxine/Stebbins-Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Own Characters: Aidou's dead younger sister Erica. Ichijo's nephew Tatsua. And the bad guy of the story, Ryou.  
That is all so enjoy reading and PLEASE review! Oh and also, there will be a little about Kain in this story but not much.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Final Fight And The Final Words**

Kain didn't say anything, instead he just lept to his feet and ran from the room. Carl shouted for him but he ignored his calls and ran to his room, ripping off his shirt and throwing it down onto the floor without any care. He then strips himself bare, ripping a pare of underwear from the draw and pulling them on, then he grabbed a pair of black jogging bottoms with a white dragon crawling up the leg. Then he grabbed the first shirt his hands could touch and pulled that on, it was a faded red shirt, completely plain, then he shoved his feet into a pair of trainers but didnt bother with the laces, then he grabbed his black jacket to match the trousers with a white dragon on the back of it.

When he was fully dressed again he ran from his room and hurried to the stairs ignoring Carl as he stood by the door and desperatly tried to calm his friend. He had only his cousin in mind and didnt care for anything else. He didnt think of his parents or anything, just of his closest family relative.

Just as he was about to leave the house his father appeared. He acts as if he doesnt even exist and pulls the door open, letting it swing and smash against the wall opposite. He dashed from the room, ignoring his fathers shouts and made his way down to the car. It might be faster just to run but he didnt know the way unless he was driving.

Kain started the car and set off, distantly hearing Carl and his father hurrying out the door, his father asking where he was going, why and what was going on while Carl just tried to calm him down and insist they needed to think about it. But Kain didnt have time, as far as he was conserned Aidou was in danger and it was up to him to save his cousin. Kain knew that he was underage but he and many other young vampires already knew how to drive, they were taught at early ages so they could blend in with the humans, this way they would not be suspected if any disapeared from strange deaths. He went faster than any speed limit and knew if he kept this up police might stop him but he ignored this and drove as fast as he could.

While he was on the road he used his keen senses to avoid all camera's that may spot him speeding and dodged in and out of any and all other cars. He was doing excellent time until he allowed himself to get cocky and soon he heard a police car beaping to pull him over. Kain growled, he had no time for this at all! Parking the car he opened the door and lept out, running at top speed so he was gone in the blink of an eye. If the car was traced back to his parents they would most likely say it was stolen from them.

Kain now had no choice but to run, he would have to run along the road, dangerous since he could be hit by a car but if he kept up this speed he would be able to avoid that and no one would be abel to see him at this speed either. So he set off, racing as fast as he coud.

He darted through the cars and made even better pace than in the car. No one saw him as he ran and he was able to leap over traffic jams. It was simple for him to run even though he did began to sweat, not from getting tired, just from nervs racking in his mind. Was Aidou OK? How long did he have? Would the others believe him? So many questions yet he would get no answers until he reached the school.

He ran through the town near the school. Hardly anyone was out now because of the night darkness. The moon was bright which was good since it gave of plenty of light. Prefect since he was trying to find everyone and it would be hard enough if it was too dark to see, then if the sun was out it would be to bright. Kain kept up the speed even though he was pushing his legs to hard and they were beginning to ache. His arms moved along beside him and his eyes squinted up ahead.

The wind smacked against his body and blew stray stands of hair from his face, it was starting to get very cold but he didnt slow, instead he speed up and moved his arms along, sending a warm set of heat up through his body to stay warm, this should keep him going, at least until he reached the school. Guilt had filled Kain all over as he thought back to when Aidou told him how real Ryou was and how he wasnt imagining it. It turned out he was telling the truth and everyone else was wrong. It made him feel sick and he wanted nothing more than to say he was sorry but that could be held until _AFTER_ he had saved him.

Kain didnt stop to leap over the wall of the school instead he ran and jumped, flying over the wall gracefully like an eagle. He landed on his feet and continued to run as if nothing had happened, he burst through the gates of the Moon Dorm and then hurrying up the path and up the stairs to the large wooden doors.

No one was there, they were all still in class but Kain stook no notice of this. He hurried up and ran, jumping half of the steps, dashing across the hall and wretching open the door to his and Aidou's room. He didnt think he would actually be in there but he hoped he would, that way he would be able to find him straight away.

When he saw that the room was empty, he cursed slightly and spun around, running from the room again and back the way he came. He didnt even touch any of the stairs as he jumped down them and then speed through the doors once again. Kain didnt waist any time before he was making his way down to the school, praying beyond all hope that Aidou was sitting there learning like he normally would.

He burst into the room and everyone looked up in pure shock. Kaname stood but Kain completely ignored him as if he wasnt even there, instead he looked around wildly.

"Where's Aidou?!" he snapped at no one in particular, his head snapping back and forth as he scanned the classroom.

"Um... We dont know-" Ichijo began but Kain had already spun around and was leaving before he finished the word 'dont'.

"Akatsuki!" Kaname shouted and hurried after him, he was followed by a good percent of the class, most just curios to see what was wrong with Kain and what he was doing back so early.

Kain didnt want to stop but knew if he explained to the other then they could help him look for his lost cousin. He slowed to a stop and stood there, breathing hard from the long run he had just done. Kain spun around and explained as quickly as he could what Carl had told him about the hound. They listened in silence as he explained before opening their mouths to ask a dozen questions. Kain held his hand up to silence them.

"We don't have time, we have to find Aidou before he does something stupid or before the hound gets to him!" he snapped

"You are so sure that it is true but that is only one possibility" Rima noted "For all we know he could be going insane and it could just be pure luck that he has a hound like that"

Before Kain could argue, Kaname jumped in.

"Kain is right" Kaname said looking at the others "It might just be luck but we cannot risk it, we have to look for him, even if it is just his mind he could end up hurting himself... Everyone has to split up in pairs and search for Aidou, Senri and Rima, Kain and Ichijo, Seiren and me"

Everyone nodded in reply. Kain didnt wait for anyone else to move, he dived forward, grabbed Ichijo's arm and dragged him off out of the class room. Ichijo yelled in suprise but otherwise didnt say anything as he was dragged away.

"Kain are you OK?" Ichijo was a little worried about Kain

"I am fine!" he snapped "Just focuss on Aidou!"

Ichijo nodded but still kept glancing at Kain with worry. They walked quickly, Ichijo had to almost jog to keep up with Kain as he strode quickly along, calling for Aidou's name.

***VK*VK*VK***

No one found him. They looked all around the school, planning on looking onwards only if they could not find him. They were lucky that there were no day class students to distract them in their search. They found Yuki and Zero, Kaname insister Yuki stay in the ground now he knew it was safe but requested Zero's help in looking around the school.

They one by one stepped out of the gate and looked around. Then, in the same groups as before, they spread out and began to look around.

Kaname searched the ground while Seiren looked around in the higher area by climbing the trees and looking around, she was the only one who was up in the trees looking around and jumping from tree to tree. Kaname had previously called the counselor but was told Aidou left hours ago. He was very worried but the last thing he wanted to do was show it in front of everyone, he just didnt want to get them all worried as well since they sometimes felt safer when Kaname kept his cool calm face on.

Senri and Rima walked side by side down passed the trees. They didnt say much as they walked but they kept their eyes sharp and their senses alert. However they saw nothing as they walked. Both were, of course, very worried about Aidou, but Senri doubted the hound would go for Aidou even if it was real and believed that Aidou had just been through a lot while Rima wasnt sure what to believe but didnt think they should be in such a rush.

Kain left no argument for Ichijo at all. Kain led them along calling his name and pushing passed trees and bushes to check behind them in case Aidou was unconsious or worse. He left no room for any type of coversation whats so ever and made sure Ichijo understood this clearly. Kain felt so sick over how worried he was for his cousin, he had to stop and breath deeply a few times, not because he was out of breath but because he was making himsefl sick with worry yet he refused to let Ichijo help him. Ichijo was equally as worried but a lot of his worry now went to Kain, yet he knew of no way he could help them.

Either way none of them had any lucky in searching for him. They couldnt find him anywhere but that didnt stop them, no one gave up, in fact, when they couldnt find him it only drove them on to look for him even more.

Kain often tried to go off by himself but Kaname would always call him back and tell him off, saying he wouldnt be able to help Aidou if he was killed off by the hound.

"We know what this is now!" Kaname snapped at everyone "It is dangerous, it can make us see things and it is after one of our friends but I doubt it will mind killing us off along the way, we are to stay in a minimum of pairs, do we understand this?"

"Yes Kaname" they chanted

"Unless it is Aidou going crazy" Rima whispered to Shiki who nodded in agreement. She had nothing against Aidou, but Rima half hoped that he was going crazy, that way they would find him screaming and running away from nothing, safe and sound.

"Now lets get looking again" he sighed, not hearing Rima's comment (or pretending not to hear) and headed off in one direction. That was when the real screams started.

It was nothing at first, just a little quiet call. But slowly, the more they all moved, the louder it got. Kaname stopped where he was heading and they all looked around. Slowly he walked back so they were all huddled in a small group. Kain looked ready to be sick again but there was also something else in his eyes... pure hate for whoever was causing his cousin pain and he knew it was his cousin by the sound of his screams. All doubt that it was his mind vanished imediantly. Unless Aidou had hurt himself he was definatly being attacked. The screams were full, not of fear, but pure agony. Without exchanging any words, everyone focused on the scream, Kain slightly reluctant to, and found its source, they then all began to run in direction where the cries where coming for, just hoping that they were not going to be too late.

***VK*VK*VK***

The hound leapt at Aidou without any kind of warning. If he hadnt stood there for a moment watching the beast he probably would have been dead, but watching the beasts cold eyes managed to bring back some courage. Aidou dived out of the way and hit the cold ground hard, he grunted in slight pain and looked around in time for the hound to wrap its teeth around his leg. Pain shot through him, the hound had a good grip on my ankle this time so unless he wanted to lose a foot there was no escape. His leg had a sharp intense jolt of pain at first, but slowly, the less he moved, it became more of a numb feeling rather than pain.

But then the hound decided to play with him after a moment of no movement. He began to roll his ankle in between its sharp teeth, slowly slicing deeper into his leg. Aidou screamed in pain and tugged his leg to get free, but that only cause even more pain. He lay there panting with tears in his eyes before he caught site of himself in the hounds deep eyes when he looked back. He looked like a wimp, sobbing instead of fighting. He wasnt going to go down that easily!

Aidou rolled as far as his body would allow before pain shot through from the hound, still holding onto his leg. Then he held out a hand and shut his eyes, thinking hard. He heard a loud yelp from the hound and opened his eyes to see it running around with a sharp spike of ice sticking through its tail. It was trying to shake it free, this was Aidou's chance.

He jumped to his feet and winced, his foot was healing but the bite marks were so deep it was taking a moment. He wouldnt get very far but he had to try, he couldnt just sit here. So Aidou forced himself to limp to the trees, he waved his hand and an ice wall built between him and the hound. He was almost in the saftey of the trees when he heard a loud howel and then, Ryou was standing in front of him at first it was nothing of pure shock but then he pulled out, Ruka... or at least Ruka's severed, bloody head.

Aidou couldnt hold back the scream of fear as he fell back and covered his face with his hand, sobbing. He began to crawl away and there was a smash from behind, like glass breaking but instead ice fell and he saw the hound standing behind him. Aidou gasped and looked ahead but Ryou was gone. He looked back again in time for the hound to jump over him and block his exit, slowly making its way towards him.

Aidou backed away slowly, breathing quickly. He didnt realize where he was going until his hand couldnt find any ground as he crawled backwards. He looked back and his heart leapt in his throat as he saw the long way down again. Looking up he saw the hound snickering sickly as it got closer, planning its kill.

Aidou glared at the hound and looked at his foot, it was completely healed now. Without any signs of warning, Aidou brought up his foot and allowed it to connect with a loud _thunk_ against the hounds jaw line. The hound whined like a real dog and took several steps back, bending down and resting its head on the ground in hopes of soothing the ache now, no doubt, spreading over his jaw.

Aidou sat there for a moment, just staring at him with eyes wide. Then he scrambled to his feet and stood, panting and heaving, shaking and looking left and right for any kind of help. He didnt look for long when he heard another growl and the dog stood in front of him again, eyes ablaze with anger. It took a few slow steps towards him before it then ducked down and growled swiping at Aidou who imediantly took a small step back. He looked down at the LONG way bellow him and realized the hound was trying to get Aidou to step off of the cliff, to kill him that way!

"Not today mutt" Aidou growled, trying to put on a mean face but failing, instead he just looked like some kid making faces in the mirror.

The hound snickered and slowly walked closer to him, crouching down. Aidou slowly bit his lower lip and clenched his hands into tight fists. It pounced, not high enough for Aidou to do the all duck and watch it go over the cliff but at the same time not lower enough for Aidou to jump and still land on his feet in one peace, his mind was such a blur he didnt think to jump over it.

So he waved his hand and made a small wall between them. The hound smashed into the ice and although he stopped, he startled Aidou who took an imediant step back. His foot found no ground and he fell back with a scream. His hand darted out and he managed to grab onto the egde of the cliff with his finger tips, clinging on desperatly. The hound managed to break through the ice barrier and walked to the egde looking down at Aidou with a sick smirk on its face.

"Please" Aidou gasped, reaching up and grabbing on with his other hand, his eyes wide with fear "Please..."

The hound shook his head snickering in an almost "You're not worth my time" way and leaned down and bit into his hand. Aidou shouted but instead of letting go he dug his nails deeper into the ground, clinging on as his legs dangled beneathe him and his body hung uselessly bellow.

The hound growled angrily that Aidou was not letting go or screaming, instead he grit his teeth tightly. He bit down harder but when he still got no sound from him he began to swip at his hands. Aidou again, gritted his teeth so tightly the fangs cut into his gums slightly but he did not let go of the side. He would not give his life up so carelessly.

The hound began to grow irritated with this and snarled, jumping and landing hard on his finger tips. Aidou sobbed in pain but still refused to let go, his fingers were aching now, throbing and sending bolts of pain through his body and down to his toes again. The hound bent down and sunk his teeth tightly into Aidou's knuckles, growing and pulling, intent on ripping it off. Aidou screamed in agony and his legs began to kick at the wall, trying to find something that may suppose him so he could swat the hound away.

Unfortunatly his feet could find no hold, his knuckles were now bleeding badly and he was sobbing hard tears as he clung on. He heard distant yells and in a desperate attempt to call for help began to scream madly.

"Aidou!" can a scream, he knew that voice, it was Kain

"KAIN!" Aidou screamed and his feet kicked out even more, using his strength to try and climb up. The hound growled and used his paws to knock Aidou's head back down again.

"Hang on!" came Kaname's voice

Suddenly hands grabbed the hound and pulled him back, Aidou looked over when Rima and Senri where there, they both reached down and grabbed his wrists, in seconds he was pulled back over the edge, shaking and sobbing. He looked up and saw Kaname and Seiren were attacking the hound.

"Hanabusa" Rima asked "Are you OK?"

"yes" he sobbed "Thank God you came"

"We wouldnt have left you" Kain said, kneeling in front of him, he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, smiling with tears in his eyes. "I am so glad you ar OK"

"When did you get back?" Aidou asked

"Hello!" Ichijo snapped "You wanna get Aidou out of here!"

"Oh yeah" Kain helped Aidou stand up "Lets get you out of here"

Just as they were about to leave into the trees the hound lept away from Kaname and in front of them, growling darkly, glad to have both Kain and Aidou in the same place where he can finish him off. Kain took a step back, pushing Aidou to hide behind him.

"Come on you dog" Kain growled, hands turning ablaze

The hound leapt up and landing on Kain, making him fall back on top of Aidou. They both yelled as the hound rose its paw to slice at his chest. Before he could, Rima sent a thousand bolts at the hound and knocked it away with a lot more force that it expected. It rolled away and managed to just grab onto the side, wimpering as it pulled itself up.

"Oh dont worry" Kaname said smiling "We wont let you fall"

The hound looked up at him and the purebloods hand darted out and snapped it with a swift turn to the left. Then, he pulled it up and dug his nails deep into its stomach, just to be safe. He then looked up at the others.

Rima stood with her arms outstreched, breathing hard, Senri was by Ichijo, both had stopped from where they were about to help Kain and Aidou. The cousins both sat on the groun facing Kaname with open shock.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked Aidou

"...No!" he shouted and burst into tears, throwing his face into Kain's chest.

***VK*VK*VK***

_Dear Journal  
This is my first entry, Kain gave it to me not long after the whole thing with Ryou and his pet.  
I have taken a lot of therapy and apparently this is suppose to help me, not sure how or why but it will.  
I am to vent my feelings of everything but I find that hard to do with a book.  
I find it a lot easier to talk to Kain so I do not know why he is so insitant that I do this.  
So like I said, Kain has been very nice to me and it was very nice and it did help me.  
Seiren and me didnt really talk but I didnt mind. Rima and Senri were occasionally nice but normally it was like Seiren.  
Kaname came and helped as much as he could along with Ichijo.  
So I am dealing and although I will always be haunted, the memories always with me I am sure I can make it through.  
At least I hope I can.  
_

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**That is it! My Vampire Knight Trilogy is officially complete! You read how Ryou came, how he died and how he lived on now it is over. And I am so happy with it and I am so happy with all of my reviews and fans and I want to thank every and anyone who reviewed and helped me keep this going! Thank you so much**

**Like I said in the previous chapter, I have already started a whole new story altogether (nothing to do with this one at all) so if you like werewolves, Aidou loving OC's and world life war between two species you should like it. I already have the first chapter ready, I am planning on calling it "The Night Of The Ookami" and so please try and read it if you can.**

**So... For now... I say... GOOD BYE!!!**


End file.
